Criminal Minds
by BTSTRASHFANGIRL
Summary: Bangtan Boys is a famous gang which control most of Seoul, there leader Kim Namjoon or Rap Monster is the most feared by the public and the authorities except his main circle and his lover The Princess or Seokjin Kim. This is their love story. BTS. [Namjin] [VKook] [Yoonmin] [Namjoon x Jin] [Yoongi x Jimin] [Taehyung x Jungkook]
1. Chapter 1

Namjoon ran his hand through his lover's hair as the man slept peacefully beside him, Namjoon leant down and started to press his lips against the bruises which were running down the man's neck. Jin let out a small moan and slowly opened his eyes to look up at his lover, Namjoon gave his lover a large smile which showed off his dimples.

Jin reached his arms up and wrapped them around his lover's neck and pulled him down to press their lips together. The couple were interrupted by Jin's phone screeching, they both shot death glares at the offending object before Jin reached over and grabbed it. It was the hospital. Jin gave his lover a sympathetic look and answered his phone.

"Dr Kim," Jin said then listened to the person on the other side of the phone, he let out a small sigh which informed his lover that the hospital has called him in.

"I will be right there," Jin said before hanging up he then turned to face his boyfriend "there has been a major accident they are calling everyone in". Jin pushed himself out of the warmth of his bed and moved towards their wardrobe which held his work uniform. Jin stripped out of his boxers and Namjoon's top which he had slept in allowing the other man full view of his masterpiece that he left on his lover the previous night.

Namjoon let out a wolf-whistle which caused Jin to roll his eyes as he put on his uniform, Jin quickly brushed his hair and cleaned his teeth before moving back over to his boyfriend who was still lying in bed. Jin pressed their lips together in a short peck before putting his long pink hoodie on which Namjoon had bought for his birthday last year. Lastly, Jin picked up his mask which hides his face from the lower level members who had not earned either Jin or Namjoon's trust yet.

"See ya later Princess," Namjoon said as Jin moved towards the door.

"Later boss," Jin said winking before putting his mask over his face and left the room. The walk through the main base did not take long as no one important was around to prevent Jin from getting out of the building on time, Jin climbed into his car before setting off towards his workplace.

* * *

Namjoon watched as the door closed before pushing himself out of bed and getting dressed after all he had an important meeting to attend, once Namjoon was fully dressed in one of his favourite suit he too grabbed his mask and left his bedroom to meet his inner circle which only consisted of 5 other people excluding himself and Jin.

"Hey boss, Jin was correct about the traitor" this was the first thing he heard as he entered there secure meeting room, the man who spoke was one of his best hackers besides his lover, Kim Taehyung.

"Who is the traitor?" Namjoon questioned as he sat down in his chair.

"He is only a low-level member, a guy called Sungjin Han, he has been trading location of the bases he is aware of to the rival gangs" Taehyung answered.

"Course of action," Namjoon said looked over at the other in the room before noticing that they were currently two members short.

"Kookie and Hobi are currently tracking the man down, we told them to bring him to the warehouse or do you have something else in mind," Yoongi said looking over at his boss.

"No, carry on with this plan, interrogate him for the information that he has leaked then kill him and dump his body on the rival territory" Namjoon spoke before heading to the exit, a chime of 'yes sir' followed after him.

* * *

Namjoon walked straight towards the elevator and took it down to the underground garage which held his and the inner circle cars, he quickly climbed into one and deposited his mask in the glove box before taking off in the direction of the coffee shop knowing full well his lover would have forgotten to get himself something whilst he was on his way to work. Even though Jin works beside him with running Bangtan Boys he still wanted to keep his original job working at the hospital.

Namjoon quickly got his and his lover's favourite cappuccino and some cake before driving towards the hospital. He left his drink in the car before climbing out and headed to the reception of the hospital where a young woman in her twenties sat, she had long brown hair, it was someone that Namjoon did not recognise so it must have been the new receptionist that Jin had a full on rant about last week.

"Can I help you?" The woman questioned a slight purr was in her voice as she stared at Namjoon, a shiver of disgust went through his spine clearly understanding why his lover had despised the new woman.

"Yes, I am here to see Doctor Seokjin Kim," Namjoon said attempting to ignore the woman flirty behaviour.

"Of course just one moment, please" the woman face dropped as she picked the phone and then dialled the number for the ward which Jin was currently working on.

"He will be right down" the woman informed him.

"Look who it is Jin's Namjoon," another voice said, Namjoon turned around to see one of the nurses that Jin worked with.

"Hey, long time no see, Seohyeon" Namjoon answered giving her a smile, Seohyeon glance down and saw the coffee and bag in his hand.

"Jin's pick me up he forgot" Seohyeon said.

"How did you guess?" Namjoon joked. The elevators doors ding and opened to reveal a tired Jin he looked over at Namjoon before his eyes trailed down to the coffee.

"You are a god sent," Jin said whilst walking over to his lover, throwing his arms around Namjoon's neck and pressed their lips together. Namjoon let out a chuckle against his lover's lips before pulling away from Jin and handed his caffeine deprived lover, his coffee.

"N'aww you too are just cute" Seohyeon cooed before adding "I wish my man would do that for me". Jin went scarlet red and pulled his lover away from his co-worker to prevent anymore embarrassment.

"I am guessing this is not the only reason that you are here" Jin said once they were out of earshot of the other two.

"You were correct, there was a traitor, Kookie and Hobi are currently pursuing him" Namjoon informed his lover.

"Okay, are you planning on finding out the information he has leaked" Jin asked and just received a nod from his lover. Jin quickly finished his coffee and took the bag from Namjoon's hand.

"I better get back to work, I will see you later" Jin said before pressing another quick kiss on Namjoon's lips.

"Love you Joonie," Jin said.

"Love you too princess" Namjoon replied before his lover headed back towards the lift. Namjoon quickly gave Seohyeon a goodbye then headed towards his car, once he sat down he felt his phone buzz.

 _Got him Boss taking him to the warehouse ~ Hobi_

Namjoon started his car and pulled out of the car park, the only thing running through his mind was how to make the traitor talk before his ultimate demise by Namjoon's hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Namjoon pulled up outside the warehouse and climbed out of his car before grabbing his mask from the glove box and putting it on then he headed towards the entrance. His inner cycle was waiting for him with a man in his earlier thirties tied to a chair in the centre of the room.

"Boss" Jungkook greeted him.

"You must be Sungjin Han, I wish we were meeting under different circumstances so to make this easier why don't you tell me and my lovely companions who you were communicating with and what information you gave away and I might be lenient with you" Namjoon said looking down at the man before ripping the duct tape away which was covering his mouth.

"I will not tell you anything" The man said his eyes were still focused on the floor.

"Good after all you put my lover's safety at risk" Namjoon answered before reaching for the closest gun and aimed it at the man's kneecap before firing, a scream echoed around the room as the bullet tore into the man's skin and bone.

"Wanna reconsider" Namjoon said.

"Go to hell" the man spat out whilst gritting his teeth together to prevent him from biting his tongue. Namjoon let out a dark laugh before he took a hold of a burning red-hot piece of metal and held it against the man's bullet wound.

"Okay, Okay, I will talk just stop" the man screamed out, Namjoon removed the metal from his knee and dropped it onto the ground before pulling up a chair and sat in front of the prisoner.

"Talk"

"The gang I sold the information to was Twice" the man confessed.

"And"

"Nothing, I know that after I spill my guts to you, you will kill me so the less I talk the longer I have left alive" the man argued. Namjoon stared at the man before getting up and headed over to Tae who was sitting on a desk in front of a computer.

"Is Suga in position?" Namjoon questioned.

"Yep just awaiting your order boss" Tae replied.

"What are you doing?" the prisoner asked.

"Let me ask you a question, how much do you love your wife?" Namjoon questioned.

"What do you mean?" Sungjin Han said Namjoon turned the laptop around to face the prisoner to show him a rifle pointed at a window where a pregnant woman was sitting watching TV.

"You wouldn't" he shouted by all Namjoon did was smirk beneath the mask. He grabbed the earpiece and held it up to his ear.

"Suga, take the sh..." Namjoon was not able to finish the sentence before his prisoner spoke up.

"Okay, I'll talk just leave my wife alone" he said.

"Speak" was all Namjoon said.

"I sold out the base where I worked that was it since us lower level members are not privy to information like that" the man informed Namjoon.

"Thank you for your co-operation" Namjoon said before shooting the prisoner in the head, execution style.

"Dump the body on Twice's territory then get back to the main base we have business to discuss" Namjoon ordered then turned away, heading towards his car and headed towards headquarters.

* * *

Namjoon sat in his chair with all members of his inner cycle, to his left was Yoongi, Jimin and Hoseok and to his right was Jungkook and Taehyung.

"Twice have not attempted to do anything against us before especially after Jin saved Mina and Mono's lives, why would they do something like this now" Jimin said.

"I do not believe that it was Twice, more like someone posing as them to start a gang war between us but we will have our answers when the body is discovered" Namjoon said.

"Why would someone want to start a gang war between u..." Hoseok started but was soon interrupted. The door to the meeting room slammed open and in walked an exhausted Jin, he was wearing his mask but as soon as the door closed behind him, Jin took it off and placed it on the side before sitting on Namjoon's lap and curled into him. Namjoon wrapped his arms around his tired boyfriend and tucked Jin's head under his chin before turning back and looking over at Hoseok.

"As I was saying, why would someone want to start a gang war between us and Twice, this person must not be aware of the threat Jin made after he saved Mina and Mono's lives and by the look on all the members faces they were terrified to even consider going against us" Hoseok said which caused Jin to move his head and look over at Hoseok then at Namjoon.

"What's Twice got to do with this?" Jin questioned.

"I'll explain later, Princess" Namjoon replied, Jin gave him another confused look before snuggling back into the warmth of his lover's body.

"There faces were actually funny to witness when Jin explained what he would do to them if they ever attacked us" Yoongi said a small chuckle escaped his throat.

"We will wait until Twice has made contact with us for now, we will pretend that nothing has happened" Namjoon said before carefully moving his arms so he is able to carry his lover in a bridal style he then stood up with his lover in his arms and heading towards the exit.

* * *

Namjoon carried his lover into their bedroom and placed him onto their bed before climbing on top of him.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you look wearing this pink hoodie" Namjoon whispered into his lover's ear before biting down on his earlobe which caused Jin to let out a small moan.

"Yeah you have but not enough" Jin moaned out as Namjoon started to kiss down his neck biting the sensitive skin as he moved down.

"I love you" Namjoon said against his skin whilst slipping his hand up Jin shirt and started playing with his lover's hard nipples.

"You do, do you, prove it" Jin teased before his lips were claimed by the man on top of him in a passionate kiss.

* * *

On the other side of town sat a twenty-two-year-old man trying to make a name for himself, he was sat at his desk in the police station looking at old murder cases which had been dropped by other detectives because of the gang behind them. Bangtan Boys. Detective Haruka Shimizu was currently looking at an old lead which was considered as a dead end but it was not, it was money which had been sent to the gang by the CEO of Kim industries – Kim Namjoon.

He might be a benefactor for the gang or maybe the leader but Detective Haruka Shimizu was determined to bring this gang down and he would start with convincing Kim's girlfriend Doctor S Kim that Kim Namjoon was a dangerous criminal.


	3. Chapter 3

Jin was walking down the hospital corridor to his next patient's room when one of his nurses grabbed his left arm and pulled him into the staff room which was empty at this time in the morning. Jin looked at the woman and instantly recognised her to be Jihyo, the mafia boss of Twice.

"You know pulling me into an empty room gives the wrong impression, if you had a thick piece of meat between your legs I might not mind as much" Jin sassed.

"I want an answer, why did you kill that man then dump him on our territory has your gang forgotten the agreement between us" Jihyo snapped.

"How is, your gang hired him to sell us out so you can take over our land for an answer" Jin answered, Jihyo let go of Jin's arm and took a step back her face was showing obvious signs of confusion.

"What? Do you think we would do something like that after you saved Mina and Momo's lives?" Jihyo said.

"No, but we needed to attract your attention somehow and since we cannot just send you a message it was the easiest way and it obviously worked" Jin answered before reaching into his doctor's coat pocket and pulling out a burner phone then handing it to Jihyo.

"It is untraceable, the only number saved is to another burner phone with Joonie" Jin added, Jihyo nodded before turning around and headed towards the door.

"Keep us in the loop" Jihyo said.

"Likewise," Jin shouted after her, Jin then walked out the staff room to carry on with his rounds but was yet again interrupted by his work phone.

"This day is never ending" Jin muttered to himself before answering his phone.

"Dr Kim"

"Dr Kim, sorry to disturb you but there is a detective here asking to see you, he is refusing to say what it is about but apparently it is important" the snotty receptionist said over the phone which caused Jin to let out a sigh.

"I will be right down" Jin answered and turned to head towards the lift at the end of the corridor, he pressed the ground floor button then waited for the lift to go downwards.

* * *

Detective Haruka Shimizu was currently waiting for Doctor Kim to come down from the floor she was currently working on, the lift door chimed before opening and out stepped a male dressed in a doctor's uniform. It was not until the detective lay eyes on the male did he realise his mistake. Dr Kim was not a female doctor but a male one.

"Dr Kim" the detective spoke which caught the attention of the doctor.

"Yes, you must be the detective who wanted to speak with me" the doctor said.

"Yes, this might be a long conversation but I need to speak with you about your boyfriend Kim Namjoon, CEO of Kim industries" the detective said.

"Joonie?" Doctor Kim said a little confused.

"If there anywhere we could talk in private" the detective asked.

"I have my lunch at half twelve, there is a canteen on this floor, I will meet you then" Jin suggested.

"Of course," the detective answered, Jin gave the detective a nod before turning around and headed back to the lift, the detective watched the doctor leave silently pitying the news he was going to give the attractive man about his lover. The detective could not help but feel a little jealous of who this gorgeous man spent his time with instead of with someone who meant well to the man. The detective ruled the Kim Namjoon must be using this man for his deeds and he Detective Haruka Shimizu would free Doctor Kim from this evil man.

* * *

Unaware to the detective once the doctor had stepped inside the lift, the burner phone he used to contact the members of his and Joonie's gang was in his hand. He scrolled down to Namjoon's number before pressing call, his boyfriend picked up on the second ring.

"Let me guess you are caffeine deprived and need me to grab you a pick me up" Namjoon said.

"Yes, but that is not the reason I called" Jin replied.

"Hum, what is wrong princess?" Namjoon asked.

"A detective has turned up at the hospital asking for me personally, Joonie they said that they need to talk about you, have you done anything in the past which might compromise you now" Jin informed his lover.

"I do not think so but I will look into it, what else did the detective say?" Namjoon questioned.

"I am not sure, I am going to properly talk to him during lunch today, I will tell you when I get home tonight" Jin answered.

"Or how about I bring your favourite coffee so you do not have to drink that canteens excuse for a coffee whilst you are talking" Namjoon offered.

"Okay, I have to get back to work, I love you Joonie" Jin said.

"I love you too Princess" Namjoon answered before hanging up. Namjoon put his phone back into his pocket before turning back to what he was previously doing, unaware to his princess Namjoon were standing in one of Seoul's famous engagement rings shops where he was currently picking out the perfect ring for his princess. It had a large pink diamond in the centre of the ring and on both sides, were four smaller pink diamonds running down the side.

Namjoon gave the female shop assistant his best smile showing off his dimples before pointing at the ring he had chosen for his princess. Namjoon paid for the ring and took his leave to plan the rest of the evening. Everything would be perfect for his princess.

* * *

Jin stepped off at his floor and nearly ran into Jihyo, he grabbed her arm to make it looks like he was steadying her to anyone near them before he leant in and whispered into her ear about the detective snooping around the hospital then walked off to see the patient he had been unwilling distracted from seeing by three different people. Lunch was defiantly going to be interesting today.


	4. Chapter 4

The first half of Jin's day went quite slowly, he visited patient after patient and ended up doing a large amount of paperwork which had slowly accumulated over the last couple of days. Half of the paperwork had been completed when Jin checked the clock on his desk to see it approaching half twelve which meant his little meeting with the detective was about to commence.

 _'I wonder whether he will like the little surprise, Joonie and me have set up'_ Jin thought to himself before grabbing his lunch which he brought and left his office and headed towards the elevator. The detective was already sat at a table in the canteen in the far corner away from everyone to prevent anyone listening to their conversation.

"Detective," Jin said sitting down opposite the man and placed his lunch onto the table, the detective was nursing a cup of coffee in his hands which he had brought from the canteen obviously unaware that it was terrible.

"Dr Kim, thank you for agreeing to meet with me," Detective Shimizu said bowing his head in respect to the other man.

"It is fine though I am kind of curious to why the police would be looking at Joonie, he is a well-respected man with all companies that he works with and he is respected by the police," Jin said before taking a bite of his lunch.

"This is not about Mr Kim exactly but something I found which was slightly confusing per say" the Detective lied, his best course of action was to get Seokjin on his side before implicating anything.

"How so?" Jin questioned, the detective reached into his bag and pulled out the case file, he did not trust anyone at the station enough to leave it there especially if there were some dirty cops who worked for Bangtan Boys. The file itself was quite thin due to the lack of information anyone could get on the gang, the gang was a mystery in itself. No members had been discovered or arrested, the only proof that the gang even existed was the bulletproof vest with the BTS written across it.

"There this gang which has been around for quite some while and your boyfriend seemed to have sent them some money around 5 years ago, I understand whether he was forced to by the gang but it is a lead which needs checking out" the detective explained as vaguely as he could, Jin frowned slightly before taking the evidence from the detective's hands and studied it.

It took a while for Jin to process the information the detective had just given him, Jin was aware that Namjoon had used some of the company money to start the gang going but they were able to get the money back in under a month so no one at the company would have been suspicious. Jin was about to reply to the detective accusation when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, Jin fished it out, it was from Namjoon.

 _Joonie 3: Princess, I am here, where are you? xxx_

 _Princess: Canteen in the far corner xxx_

 _Joonie 3: Okay on my way xxx_

A smile broke out onto Jin's face before turning to face the doors of the canteen, he could feel the detective's eyes on him obviously wanting a reply to both the interruption and the transaction made by his boyfriend. Namjoon kicked the door open slightly since his hands were carrying two cups of coffee, his eyes scanned the canteen before they landed on his lover and another man which must be the detective Jin had spoken about earlier.

The detective wanted to scream, his number one suspect was currently walking over to their table. He grabbed the case file shoving everything back inside it before practically throwing it back into his bag completely unaware of the transaction form which Jin had sneakily slid into his pocket before the detective had the chance to retrieve it.

"Joonie" Jin said standing up and pressing his lips against his lovers, Jin saw from the corner of his eye that the detective was shifting uncomfortably as he watched the two lovers kiss, Namjoon pulled away and handed his lovers the coffee.

"You are amazing you know that," Jin said smiling before taking a sip of his favourite coffee then sat back down, Namjoon took the seat beside Jin and wrapped an arm around Jin's broad shoulders pulling him closer, Jin laid his head onto Namjoon's shoulder his eyes were focused on the detective.

"Um... well thank you for talking with me Dr Kim, I will leave you and your boyfriend in peace," the detective said grabbing his bag and nearly ran out the canteen as fast as he could, both Namjoon and Jin's eyes were on the retreating form of the detective. Namjoon turned back to face his boyfriend to ask what the detective had spoken to him about but Jin beat him to it by thrusting the piece of paper into Namjoon's hand.

"He was pretending that he did not believe like you were a part of the gang when he clearly did," Jin told him before he looked at his watch and noticed that the meeting had gone on for much longer than he expected.

"I will check into him did he give a name," Namjoon asked.

"Yeah, Detective Haruka Shimizu, Joonie I have to go back to work, we can talk about it later," Jin said quickly finishing off his lunch and stood up, Namjoon grabbed a hold of Jin's arm and pulled him down into a kiss.

"No, we won't, we are going on a date tonight, after all, it is our 10 year anniversary," Namjoon said, Jin smiled at his boyfriend and nodded before kissing him once more then headed back to work. Namjoon did not hang around long after, he still had to find the perfect venue to propose to his beloved, it took hours of searching before Namjoon found the perfect place, it was near a waterfall. They were going to have a picnic after that Namjoon was going to propose and hopefully Jin will say yes.

* * *

Namjoon arrived at the hospital at least 5 minutes till Jin's shift ended, Namjoon waited in the reception area blatantly ignoring the receptionist who was attempting to flirt with him. The elevator doors opened and Jin stepped out, Jin's white coat was on his one arm whilst his work bag was in the other.

Jin walked towards his boyfriend practically falling into Namjoon's waiting arms. Namjoon kissed Jin's forehead before taking Jin's bag and coat and handing him the plastic bag which held Jin's outfit for the evening, a pink sweater and black skinny jeans along with Jin's pink converse, Jin grabbed the bag and headed towards the nearest bathroom to change. Namjoon held out his arm for Jin once he had returned, Jin let out a small giggle before linking his arm with Namjoon and headed towards the exit.

"So where are we going?" Jin asked once they had climbed into the car.

"Secret Princess" Namjoon answered before grabbing the blindfold from the back seats and tying over his lover's eyes, once Namjoon was convinced that Jin was unable to see where they were going he placed a kiss on his lover's mouth before buckling him in then started the car and headed towards their destination. It only took 10 minutes to arrive at the car park which leads to the waterfall, Namjoon had paid the owner to shut the park early so he would be able to make the evening perfect for his princess.

Namjoon opened the passenger door before carefully helping his lover out locking the car behind them, Namjoon lifted Jin into his arms in a bridal style to prevent his lover from tripping over anything on the way whilst he was still blindfolded. The trek to the top of the waterfall was quite steep but Namjoon made it to the top safely, Namjoon carefully dropped Jin's legs to the floor before positioning him to face one of the waterfalls.

"You can take off the blindfold" Namjoon whispered into Jin's ear his arms were wrapped around his lover's torso, Jin reached up then took the blindfold off not long after opening his eyes Jin let out a gasp at sight.

"It is beautiful," Jin said before turning to face his lover and pressed a kiss to his lips. Namjoon chuckled taking Jin's hand in his and guided him towards the picnic blanket. The food was already laid out thanks to Hoseok and Jimin who Namjoon had messaged once he arrived at the hospital so they had time to get the food out and get out of the park before Jin and Namjoon arrived.

"This is amazing thank you," Jin said hugging his boyfriend smiling at all the work he had put into the night. Jin's stomach started rumbling at the near smell of the food which caused the man to blush in embarrassment whilst internally cursing at his stomach, Namjoon laughed before sitting down on one end of the picnic blanket.

"Let's eat before your stomach complaints anymore" Namjoon teased causing his lovers to blush even more. After finishing the food, Namjoon packed the rubbish back into the picnic basket, Namjoon jumped up suddenly surprising his boyfriend before he grabbed a hold of Jin's hand and pulling him up as well. Jin looked at his boyfriend a little confused but all Namjoon did be to smile back at him before grabbing the velvet box in his pocket then he got down on one knee. Jin's eyes widened as he stared down at his boyfriend in shock as Namjoon opened the box to reveal the engagement ring.

"Kim Seokjin before I met you I believed that love was a pathetic feeling which would only cause heartbreak but you were able to show me something completely different, you showed me that love is a beautiful feeling that has made me crazy. I am crazy about you. I am so lucky that I am in love with such a loving person. You are the one who has made my life complete and now I don't need anything more. I just want you to be with me until the end. I love you, Jin will you do the honour of becoming my husband" Namjoon said, tears were flowing down Jin's cheeks, his hands were covering his mouth.

"Yes, yes yes yes yes, a thousand times yes" Jin answered throwing his arms around Namjoon's neck then pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss, Namjoon grinned at Jin when they pulled away showing off his dimples that his lover loved. Namjoon took Jin's left hand into his before slipping the ring onto Jin's ring finger.

"It is beautiful," Jin said properly inspecting the ring.

"A beautiful ring for a beautiful princess" Namjoon answered before he captured Jin's lips with his own, Namjoon gently laid Jin down on the picnic blanket. Jin wrapped his arms around Namjoon neck pulling his fiancé closer to him, Namjoon broke the kiss and started to bite and suck on Jin's neck a small moan escaped Jin's lips once Namjoon had located his sweet spot which he started to attack.

Whilst Namjoon mouth was attacking Jin's neck, Namjoon's hand had started their assault on Jin's body, his hands slipped up underneath Jin's sweater and moved towards his nipples which were hard. Namjoon pulled away from his lover's neck and pulled both his and Jin's tops off dropping them to the side of them.

Namjoon leant down and licked Jin's left nipple before he started sucking it, Jin was letting out plenty of loud moans, his face was covered in the bliss which he was feeling from his lover. Once Namjoon was finished with Jin's left nipple he started giving the right the same treatment, Namjoon soon moved on he could feel Jin's hard member pressed against his leg.

Namjoon started kissing down Jin's chest whilst sucking on the skin as he moved down towards Jin's jean. Jin let out a whine when Namjoon pulled away, Namjoon grabbed a hold of Jin's feet and undid the laces on both shoes before he pulled them off. Namjoon then undid Jin's jeans button before pulling them down along with his boxers, Jin gasped as the fresh air hit his member his hand moved down to touch himself but Namjoon battered the hand away before Jin could complain Namjoon took Jin into his mouth. Jin threw his head back and arched his body letting out a loud moan.

Jin fucked Namjoon's mouth trying to reach his climax as fast as he could, Namjoon moaned around Jin's cock which caused his lover to cry out before he came into Namjoon's mouth. Namjoon swallowed Jin's cum before letting Jin's cock slid out his mouth, Jin looked up at Namjoon, lust filled his eyes as he reached up dragging his fiancé into a passionate kiss.

Namjoon pulled away before sliding three fingers into Jin's mouth who started to lick them, once Namjoon deemed them wet enough he pulled them out and moved down to Jin behind. Namjoon threw Jin's legs over his shoulders giving him access to his lover's tight pink hole. Namjoon pressed a finger inside Jin, Jin gasped at the sudden intrusion but tried to relax as a second was added, Namjoon started scissoring to stretch his lover for what was to come.

"Joonie more please" Jin moaned out whilst trying to fuck himself on his lover's fingers, Namjoon smirked before added a third finger and started thrusting them in and out of his lover's looking for that certain bundle of nerves. After the thirst stroke, Namjoon located what he was looking for from a loud moan which erupted from Jin's mouth.

Namjoon pulled his fingers out of Jin before reaching down to his own jeans undoing them and took them off along with his boxers. Namjoon then lined up against Jin's entrance before slowly pushing in, Jin's nails dug into Namjoon's back as his lover filled him up with his large cock. Once Namjoon was settled fully inside Jin he waited for his lover to adjust to his size when Jin nodded Namjoon pulled out aiming towards Jin's prostate then slammed back into his lover's body.

"Faster Joonie" Jin moaned out, nails digging harder into Namjoon's back as his lover picked up his pace, Jin could feel his orgasm starting to build up. Namjoon let out a groan as he felt his lover tighten around him, he grabbed a hold of Jin cock and started to pump it in time with his thrusts. Jin let out a cry before he came on Namjoon's hand and their chests. Namjoon kept thrusting into his lover's body for a little longer before cumming inside Jin.

"I love you, Princess," Namjoon said pressing their lips together.

"I love you too, my Monster" Jin replied into the kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Bangtan Boys walked into the abandoned warehouse where they agreed to meet Twice. The warehouse had been set out as a meeting room, a large table was in the centre of the room with chairs spread around, enough to fit all members of Bangtan and Twice. Namjoon sat down at the head of the table, Jin to his right and Yoongi to his left, beside Yoongi was Jimin and Hoseok whilst Jungkook and Taehyung sat beside Jin. Jihyo was opposite to Namjoon, with Mono, Mina, Nayeon to her right and Jeongyeon, Sana, Dahyun and Chaeyoung to her left.

"Jihyo long time" Namjoon greeted.

"We are not here to idly chat, what have you learnt about the situation" Jihyo snapped at him obviously irritated about the situation at hand.

"I sent V and Hobi to the traitor's house, he received an email from someone posing as a member of twice telling him that he would be paid £10,000 for any pieces of information which he could tell them about Bangtan, identities of higher up members, locations of buildings, V tried to trace the email back to the person behind it but they had routed the email through different countries making it harder to trace but V is still working through it" Namjoon spoke to Twice.

"We have a suspicion that one of our lower members has also been selling out information but we have yet to find any proof of it, we plan to apprehend the suspect tonight and interrogate them, whoever is behind this is playing a dangerous game and they are a fool to believe that they will win, no one knows about our deal other than the people sitting in this room and I believe that we can all agree that they will not be the ones behind it. We will keep a closer eye on our current members plus we are not allowing any more people to join until this situation is sorted, I suggest that you do the same" Jihyo told them.

"We were already one step ahead of you, Suga and Jin have been scanning members electronic devices to see whether others have received the same temptation and we have set up traps throughout the building the traitor sold out so if anyone attempts to breach it they will be trapped, all members who have only recently joined are under strict inspection" Namjoon replied.

"Chaeyoung had started something similar when Jin informed us of the situation" Mina said flashing a small smile at the man who saved her life.

"Jin told me of a detective who was snooping around at the hospital, what is the situation with him" Jihyo questioned.

"He is trying to take down our gang by converting me over to his side, he is attempting to show me that Namjoon is the enemy and that he is using me, he has not actually told me that in person but by the way he was talking and the 'evidence' he was showing me pointed in that direction plus his body language screamed jealously when we kissed one another in front of him, I doubt he was planning on coming after you but just keep your eye out for anything suspicious and before you ask, I really doubt that he is the man behind this situation" Jin explained.

"Right, thank you for telling us, this meeting is finished, we will let you know everything we get from the suspected traitor once we finished interrogating them" Jihyo said before standing up followed by her gang. Namjoon too stood then took Jin's hand in his and headed towards the exit followed by the other members.

* * *

Taehyung grabbed a hold of his boyfriend's hand and pulled him toward the car they had arrived in, Tae climbed into the driver's seat whilst Jungkook got into the passengers. Tae could tell by the look on Kookie's face that this was getting to him, a stranger was threatening the people who he cared about and he felt like he was going to end up losing them. If it had not been for Jin then Jungkook would have been dead by now.

 _Taehyung ran towards the cafe where he was meeting his boyfriend Jungkook, he was a little late since the meeting with Namjoon had overrun slightly, they were dealing with the mess that Twice had caused that nearly cost them two of their member's lives if it had not been for Jin._

 _When Taehyung reached the cafe the first thing he noticed was no Jungkook which was strange since the younger boy was always here before him whether he turned up a few minutes early or late he could always expect Jungkook to be waiting for him. Taehyung pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialled Kookie's number, in the distance Tae could hear a phone, its ringtone was the one on Kookie's phone. Dread washed through Tae's system as he ran in the same direction of the ringing phone._

 _Taehyung darted into the alleyway where he found a slightly conscious Jungkook leaning against the alleyway wall, two thugs surrounded him as they attempted to rip off the boy's clothes. Taehyung saw red. He ran straight at the thugs, fists raised._

 _Tae knew how to fight, after plenty of training with Namjoon, Yoongi and Hoseok, Taehyung would say that he could win any fight he gets himself into whether it was against one opponent or two._

 _The fight was a blur, one of the thugs was lying on the floor his neck broken whilst the other was scrambling for his gun. He aimed it at Taehyung and fired. Taehyung did not realise what had happened until it was too late, Jungkook had pushed Tae out of the way of the bullet and was hit, he fell to the floor as the other thug took off. Tae grabbed a hold of the gun lying next to the dead thug and fired all the remaining bullets in the clip. The thug fell dead._

 _Taehyung dropped the gun and scooped up his bleeding boyfriend and took off running in the direction of his gang main headquarters. Yoongi and Jimin were leaving through the entrance when Taehyung came running into them. Jimin's eyes widened when he saw the situation in front of him._

 _"Jimin go get Jin" Yoongi ordered to his boyfriend before taking the boy from Taehyung, he tried to fight the elder man but was unable to since Yoongi was much stronger. Jimin took off running in the direction of the boss room where Jin would be whilst Yoongi headed toward the medical bay with Taehyung trailing behind him._

 _Yoongi place Jungkook onto the bed when Jin came running through the doors with Namjoon and Jimin trailing after him. Jimin ran over to his best friend and pulled the younger boy into a hug, Taehyung clung to Jimin as he watched Jin run around Jungkook trying to save his life._

 _"What happened Tae?" Yoongi asked in a soft voice._

 _"Two thugs attempted to rape him, one of them attempted to shoot me but Kookie pushed me out of the way" Taehyung answered._

 _"What about the thugs, did they get away" Namjoon questioned whilst he rubbed his hand up and down Taehyung's back in an attempt to comfort him._

 _"No, I killed them" Taehyung replied._

 _"TaeTae, what blood type is Jungkook?" Jin asked as he finished working on the boy._

 _"A" Tae answered, Jungkook was pale. Taehyung walked over to his boyfriend and took a hold of his hand, Jimin stayed by his best friend side._

 _"Is he going to be okay, Hyung" Jimin asked._

 _"Well, I was able to get the bullet out, luckily it missed the vital organs but he has lost a lot of blood but hopefully he should make a full recovery, I want to keep him here to keep an eye on him since it would be too dangerous to move him to a hospital" Jin replied, Tae let out a sigh of relief._

 _"Thank you Hyung" Tae whispered his eyes trained on Jungkook's chest which was rising and falling._

 _"It's alright Tae" Jin replied pressing a kiss on the youngers forehead before assuring everyone bar Taehyung and Jimin out. It took a whole month until Jungkook was conscious again and another couple of months until he was fully healed during that time Taehyung told him about the gang and his life as a hacker, this then lead to Jungkook wanting to join so he could spend more time will Taehyung and Jimin who he had started to get along with._

"TaeTae are you alright?" Jungkook asked pulling the older man from the memory, Taehyung turned to face his boyfriend then suddenly leant over and pressed a kiss to Jungkook's lips.

"I was thinking, how about we go see the new Pirates of the Carribean movie which just came out" Tae said.

"Yeah, I would like that" Jungkook answered.

"Yay" Tae squealed before sending a text to Jimin before pulling away from the warehouse and headed in the direction of the nearest cinema.

* * *

Jin ran full speed into the hospital the next day, his eyes were searching for one person - Seohyeon, his best friend at work and the only person he could gossip to about boys.

"Seohyeon, Seohyeon, Seohyeon" Jin shouted once his eyes caught sight of her.

"Jin, Jin, Jin" Seohyeon said walked over to Jin before saying "What has got you in such a happy mood". Jin gave her the biggest smile whilst grabbing her hands and started to jump up and down, other doctors and nurses gave Jin a concerned look but he ignored them.

"Joonie proposed" Jin shouted then proceed to shove his left hand in front of her face, Seohyeon took one look at Jin's ring finger before she broke into a scream.

"Finally, I thought he would never do it" Seohyeon said smiling like an idiot before pulling him towards the staff room.

"What are you doing?" Jin questioned looking at his friend who was running around the staff room looking for something.

"We are making a list of things you are going to need for this wedding because we both know that Namjoon is going to be completely useless" Seohyeon said finally finding a piece of paper and a pen.

"Oh, I am sure he would be that bad, he quite strong so at least so he will be useful for carrying everything" Jin teased then started to list things they were going to need for both the wedding and the reception after.


	6. Chapter 6

Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon dragged a 25-year-old into their soundproof room deep underground their main headquarters, the woman was gagged and blindfolded whilst her hands were tied behind her back. The woman had dark brown hair with a caramel complexion, her cheeks were stained with tears and make-up, her hair was a mess along with her posh expensive clothes. The two twice members dragged her towards the chair in the centre of the room, quickly untying her arms before re-tying her to the chair.

"We have more important gang-related business to be attending too so let's make this quick, what information did you sell out about us and to whom" Jihyo said, her eyes were glaring directly at the female betrayer which made her squirm in the uncomfortable chair.

"Bangtan Boys, they paid me for any information which I had on this gang which was not much since lower level member know practically nothing" the woman answered.

"Have you spoke to any other members about selling information to Bangtan to gain a profit?" Mina asked as she stepped out of the shadows where she had been observing the interrogation.

"No, on the message it stated to keep this a secret just in case it was reported back to the leaders of Twice" the woman replied, Jihyo turned around nodding over at Tyuzu and Nayeon who had already brought a range of weapons to torture this woman with if she has not co-operated. Jihyo left the soundproof room as the sound of a gun went off, the burner phone which Jin had given her was already in her hand.

"Jihyo, to what do I owe this call" Namjoon's voice came through the phone.

"Our hunch was correct, a woman was apparently selling Twice secrets to someone pretending to be you, currently we have not discovered any other traitors, but we are still investigating everyone to make sure" Jihyo spoke.

"Okay thank you for keeping me informed, we have not found any other traitors either plus the lower-level base which was sold out has not be accessed by a third party meaning the information given to them was just a diversion from what they really want" Namjoon replied.

"Okay, we will keep our eyes opened for any strange activities, we will have another meeting next week to discuss these events and find ways to stop them from destroying our gangs" Jihyo said before hanging up.

Namjoon placed the burner phone down on the table, his eyes are drawn to his fiancé's sleeping body, the covers barely covered Jin's naked body. Namjoon stood up stripping from the boxers he was wearing and headed towards his lover, the younger boy leant down pressing a kiss against Jin's lips before pushing Jin onto his back. Seokjin opened his eyes looking up at his lover whilst wrapping his arms around Namjoon's neck pulling the younger boy closer to him whilst subconsciously spreading his legs giving Namjoon access to his already abused hole.

Namjoon slid straight into Jin's body as he already knew that Jin would still have be prepared from earlier, his thrusts were gentle and slow as he made love to his fiancé. Kisses were placed all over Jin's body as Namjoon stroked Jin's member at the same time and pace of his thrusts, pleasure was written on Jin's face as Namjoon's member rubbed against Jin's prostate.

"I love you" Namjoon whispered into Jin's ear as his lover's tight wall clenched around him and Jin came onto his hand, Namjoon kept up with his slow pace until he came inside his lover's body. Namjoon pulled out of Jin and collapsed on the bed beside him, Jin rolled over then placed his head on his fiancé's chest.

"What's wrong" Jin asked looking up at Namjoon.

"I got a call from Jihyo, their suspicions that someone from their gangs was selling information was correct" Namjoon answered.

"And we were apparently the ones who had bribed them with money for the information" Jin said.

"Yeah" Namjoon replied, Jin sat up looking down at his fiancé, his hand moved to stroke the side of his lover's face, Jin could easily see the stress hidden on Namjoon's face with this anonymous gang trying to bring them down along with Twice whilst this detective was snooping around, it was getting too much for Namjoon to handle.

"Come on, let's have a shower before calling a meeting to discuss this" Jin said climbing out of bed and headed towards the bathroom, Namjoon not far behind him. Jin turned the hot water on then stepped inside followed by Namjoon, the couple let the water cascade down their frames as they once again focused their attention on one another.

Jin leant upwards pressing a kiss against his fiancé's lips, arms once again were wrapped around his neck, Namjoon's hands trailed down Jin's body heading towards his round ass before he gave it a quick squeeze. Jin gasped allowing Namjoon access to his mouth, the younger boy's tongue slipped into his lover's mouth exploring every inch of the man he loved whilst his hands started to move once more, he grabbed a hold of the back of Jin's legs lifting them up, so he could wrap them around Namjoon's waist.

Namjoon position his member against Jin's hole once more and penetrated the tight ring of muscle once more, Jin's wall clenched around Namjoon whilst it drew him further inside Jin. Seokjin buried his head in Namjoon's neck as his fiancé thrusted in and out of his body, Jin felt his orgasm build up as Namjoon's pace increased, his already bruised prostate continued to be attacked and overstimulated.

The water poured over the couple's bodies as the made sweet but sweaty love, Jin came with a cry as he clenched around Namjoon even more and came on both of their chests, Namjoon was not far behind shooting his load in his lover's body. Namjoon slowly pulled out with a load of cum dripped down Jin's shaky legs and onto the shower floor. Namjoon washed his and his lover's bodies gently before helping his lover dress.

They had a meeting to attend.

* * *

Everyone was sat in their sets waiting for their bosses to arrive, they had all received a message from Namjoon that he was calling a meeting to discuss some information which Twice had provided him with. Namjoon and Seokjin entered the room hand in hand with their masks on, it was obvious to why the couple had taken so long due to Jin's limp but none of the five boys voiced it.

Namjoon and Seokjin sat side by side at the head of the table, fingers were still interlinked as they took their masks off to face them.

"Earlier I received a message from Jihyo that they had discovered a lower level member of twice who had sold out information about their base to the same individuals that we believe had contact with Han. These individuals informed this Twice member that they were working for Bangtan and any information they can give them will be rewarded. Jihyo and I believe that these individual's do not care about the information provided and therefore they are targeting lower level members to distract us from our real cause, I wish to pretend that are only lead is going after Twice and search other members of our gangs to find any other moles in hope that the real gang targeting us drops their guard" Namjoon explained.

"Okay, Taehyung, Jimin and I could keep working on that aim whilst the others trying to figure out who is really behind this" Seokjin spoke looking over at his fiancé.

"Okay, this meeting is finished" Namjoon spoke before putting his mask back on and headed towards the exit with Seokjin limping behind him. Taehyung ran after his older brother who was following Namjoon, once the meeting had ended.

"Jinnie-hyung" Taehyung called after his brother who stopped and turned to face him, Namjoon did too. His boss took one look at Taehyung seeing that what Taehyung wanted to tell his brother was private since Jungkook was not with him, Namjoon kissed Jin's cheek before leaving the brothers to their conversation.

"Yes TaeTae" Jin said putting his whole attention on his younger brother.

"I have been thinking recently and after your and Namjoon's engagement I really want to propose to Jungkook soon, so I was hoping you would help me chose the perfect ring for him and plan how to propose to him" Taehyung told his brother, Jin's face lit up with excitement.

"Of course Tae" Jin replied before Taehyung grabbed his arm and pulled them in the direction of the lift going down to the garage.


	7. Chapter 7

Taehyung stared down at all the variety of engagement rings but no of them screamed out to him to be the perfect ring for his Kookie, Jin was searching as well but he too came up empty. They had searched about five jewelers which sold engagement rings but each shop came up blank, Taehyung was slowly started to believe that he would never find the perfect ring and propose to his Kookie but Jin refused to let him give up hope yet.

"How about we have some lunch then we can start looking again, I am positive that there will be a ring perfect for Jungkookie" Jin suggested.

"Okay hyung" Tae sighed before followed his older brother towards the closets restaurant which sold western type foods, the Kim brothers both ordered two burgers and strawberry and vanilla milkshakes, the brothers ate their food in silence, Taehyung was still half sulking over the fact he had still yet to find the perfect engagement ring for his boyfriend which would reflect who Jungkook was like Jin's did.

Taehyung soon felt the urge to just the facilities, so he left his brother to pay for the bill whilst he went. Taehyung had been gone for about 5 minutes before someone approached Jin, the princess was about to flash his engagement ring at the man to make him back off when he noticed it was Detective Haruka Shimizu.

"Detective, is there something you wanted" Jin asked the detective.

"Yes, I was hoping to speak with you properly without being interrupted by Mr Kim this time" The detective replied.

"You say that Namjoonie has nothing to do with this gang that you speak of but yet you will not allow him to have his own input to why he sent that money plus it could have been anyone who worked for Namjoon not partially him after all many higher ups have access to the accounts, they could have sent the money from Joonie's computer to make it look like it was him" Jin explained.

"That it a theory but I find it unlikely, please I just need five minutes of your time to listen to all the information I have before you make your decision" The detective said.

"I do not have the time" Jin answered.

"Please Seokjin" the detective shouted, he reached forward grabbing a hold of Jin's arms tightly, there was a desperate look in his eyes.

"Let go of my brother" Taehyung shouted as he returned, he pushed the detective backwards before taking a stance in between them to protect his brother.

"Taehyung, let's go" Jin spoke whilst he grabbed his brothers hand and pulled him out of the restaurant and toward the next jewelers on their list.

Taehyung kept glancing back at the door expecting that man to come racing in after his brother, Jin had seem to brush the incident away without another thought but Taehyung was wondering whether he should report the incident to his boss after all Namjoon was going to be his brother-in-law when his brother and his boss got married.

Shooting another glance to Jin then the door to make sure he did not see the man, Taehyung took his burner phone out his pocket and opened Namjoon's contact before clicking on text.

 **Tae:** Boss, some man came up to Jin whilst I was in the bathroom, when I returned he had grabbed a hold of his arms and were gripping them tightly, I was not sure what they were talking about but I did hear something about this man need to show Jin something before making his decision. This does have seemed to bother Jin but I am worried that the man will come after Jin again.

 **BossJoon:** Thank you for letting me know Tae, the man you probably saw was the detective who is trying to take down our gang, it seems that he does not suspect Jin being involved, he will probably not try anything now but keep your guard up.

 **Tae:** Okay, will do, I will not let anything happen to my big brother.

 **BossJoon:** I know you will not Taehyung.

"TaeTae, I think I have found it" Jin squealed as Taehyung pocketed his phone and made his way over towards his brother.

"Which one?" Taehyung questioned as he looked down at the many engagement rings.

"That one" Jin said pointing at 14ct White Gold 3/4 Carat Two Stone Diamond Ring, it had two large diamond stones in the centre of the ring diagonal from each other whilst the sides were littler with much smaller diamonds.

"It is perfect" Taehyung muttered before calling the sales assistant over then purchasing the ring.

"Okay, now the ring is sorted, we need to plan how you are going to propose" Jin said pulling his brother out the store, Taehyung quickly surveyed their surroundings but there was no sign of the detective.

Jin dragged Taehyung towards the nearest café to plan the proposal since they could not go back to Bangtan Boys headquarters due to it being to much of a risk for Jungkook to accidentally overhear what they were planning.

"Have you had any thought on how you want to propose" Jin asked as he put their drinks down on the table.

"Well, originally I was going to do something like how Namjoon proposed to you but when I was thinking of this it was before Namjoon's proposal and I do not want to do something similar, I want it to be special but we have no romantic places like you and Namjoon do or Jimin and Yoongi" Taehyung said.

"Well there has to be somewhere which is a special place for both of you" Jin stated.

"Well there is but it's not really romantic, I mean we enjoy playing videos together and go to the local laser quest but I can hardly propose there" Taehyung said sighing.

"Of course you can, you and Jungkook are not the romantic type of couple like Jimin and Yoongi or Joonie and I are but it is still a special place to the pair of you and if you ask Jungkook he would rather want to be proposed to at somewhere which is special to you then somewhere which has no special connect at all" Jin explained.

"You think" Taehyung said.

"Yes, you and Jungkook could have a game then you propose, he would not expect it" Jin replied.

"Okay, I will do it"

"When?" Jin asked.

"Tomorrow" Taehyung replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Taehyung wrapped his arms around Jungkook's waist as the couple hid in the arena, they watched as the others ran around the arena shooting at each other. Jungkook and Taehyung aimed at all the players passing them by and started shooting out the sensors on the players' vest, the couple continued with their technique until the game came to an end.

"Will all players please come to the exit to hand in your vests?" the voice over the speaker said as the other players moved towards the exit, Taehyung grabbed his boyfriend's arm and waited for the others to leave.

"What are you doing, Taehyung?" Jungkook questioned, his eyes widened when Taehyung got down on one knee.

"Though I have lots of things to say, my words are hiding from me and I cannot express a simple thing that I wanted to say other than I love you today and always. You are the only one who understands me even more than myself. You are the only one with whom I can share everything, even my personal secrets. I want you to be with me always. Jeon Jungkook, will you marry me" Taehyung said.

"Yes" Jungkook cried as he wrapped his arms around Taehyung's neck. Taehyung pulled away just enough to slip the engagement ring onto Jungkook's ring finger. The couple pulled away from each other after they finished hugging and headed towards the exit to hand in their vests.

"Let's go home" Jungkook whispered seductively into Taehyung's ear before pulling the older boy in the direction of the car.

Taehyung gently laid Jungkook down on their bed, Taehyung started to bite and suck on Jungkook's neck a small moan escaped Jungkook's lips as the younger boy hand reached down to the end of Taehyung's top and pulled it up, Tae pulled away from Jungkook allowing him to pull the top off.

Taehyung started kissing down Jungkook's chest whilst sucking on the skin as he moved down towards Jungkook's jean. Taehyung undid Jungkook's jeans button before pulling them down along with his boxers, Jungkook gasped as the air hit his member his hand moved down to touch himself but Taehyung battered the hand away before Taehyung took Jungkook into his mouth. Jungkook threw his head back and arched his body letting out a loud moan.

Taehyung moaned around Jungkook's cock which caused his lover to cry out before he came into Taehyung's mouth, who swallowed all of Jungkook's cum before letting the cock slid out his mouth, Jungkook looked up at Taehyung, lust filled his eyes as he reached up dragging his fiancé into a passionate kiss.

Taehyung pulled away before sliding three fingers into Jungkook's mouth who started to lick them, once Taehyung had deemed them wet enough he pulled them out and moved down to Jungkook behind. Taehyung spread Jungkook's legs wide to giving him access to his lover's tight pink hole. Taehyung pressed a finger inside Jungkook, who gasped at the sudden intrusion but tried to relax as a second was added, Taehyung started scissoring to stretch his lover for what was to come.

Jungkook moaned out whilst trying to fuck himself on his lover's fingers, Taehyung smirked before added a third finger and started thrusting them in and out of his lover's looking for that certain bundle of nerves. After the multiple strokes, Taehyung located what he was looking for from a loud moan which erupted from Jungkook's mouth.

Taehyung pulled his fingers out of Jungkook before reaching down to his own jeans undoing them and took them off along with his boxers. Taehyung then lined up against Jungkook's entrance before slowly pushing in. Once Taehyung was settled fully inside Jungkook he waited for his lover to adjust to his size before pulled out aiming towards Jungkook's prostate and started to attack it violently.

"Gah, Taehyung more please" Jungkook moaned louder as his lover picked up his pace, Jungkook could feel his orgasm starting to build up with Taehyung hit his prostate repeatedly. Taehyung let out a groan as he felt his lover tighten around him, he grabbed a hold of Jungkook's cock and started to pump it in time with his thrusts. Jungkook let out a cry before he came on Taehyung's hand and their chests. Taehyung kept thrusting into his lover's body for a little longer before cumming inside Jungkook.

Taehyung pulled out of Jungkook and collapsed beside his lover's body, he wrapped his arms around Jungkook's waist and pulled the younger boy closer to him.

"I love you" Jungkook whispered before burying his head in Taehyung's chest.

"I love you too" Taehyung replied before the pair fell asleep.

* * *

They sat around the table, it was filled with documents and photographs of the different gangs they were planning on destroying to regain their lost land. Bangtan Boys, Twice, Got7, Exo, Astro and Dreamcatcher were some of the many groups which they were targeting. The group would go after Bangtan Boys and Twice first after all they were the gangs who had most of their original land, if they can get Bangtan and Twice to start a gang war then there might be a possibility that they would destroy the other gangs on their long list too.

"We will approach three members of Bangtan, Seokjin, Jungkook and Jimin whilst the other two will go after Mina and Jihyo" the leader spoke to his inner circle.

"Sure" the other members said, smirks appearing on their faces. Soon they will rise again, never to fall.

* * *

"Ugh, why cannot I just stay home and be with my Joonie?" Jin complained to no one in particular, he was currently sat in his office filling out paperwork. His fiancé plagued his mind, those dimples, his touches, the mind-blowing sex they had and if he had eaten today since he was the worse person at remembering (even worse than Yoongi).

"Come to think of it, I should just call him" Jin muttered before grabbing his phone and pulling up the contact list. Just as he was about to click on Namjoon's name there was a knock on his office door.

"Come in" Jin said a little annoyed as the door opened and a nurse stepped inside.

"Dr Kim, a detective wants to see you" the nurse said, it must be Detective Shimizu again.

"OK I will be right there; can you take him to meeting room 2 on the second floor please" Jin asked the nurse who nodded and left.

* * *

Detective Haruka Shimizu was nervous, he was once again stood outside the hospital will a little bit more information in hand about Bangtan, this time he was not going to pretend that he was not investigating Kim Namjoon, this time he was going to set this straight. Kim Seokjin needed to know who his boyfriend really was.

Shimizu did a background check on Seokjin and discovered that when he had been injured a few years ago it was Seokjin who treated him, this had made the detective more determined to save the doctor from Kim Namjoon. Detective Shimizu must protect this man, he has never seen a man so beautiful in his entire life.

The detective saw a nurse approach, it was the same one that he had asked to see Dr Kim, the receptionist that he has seen last time had disappeared.

"Detective Shimizu, Dr Kim will see you in meeting room 2, please follow me" the nurse spoke before heading towards the lift, the detective followed her clutching the file.

* * *

As Jin walked towards the meeting room, he felt his phone vibrate. He had received a message from Namjoon.

Joonie 3: Hey princess, work finished early so I'm picking you up, I know your shift will end in 10 minutes. I love you xxx

Jin chuckled at the text message, he has such an adorable fiancé.

Princess: Thanks, Joonie xxx I'll be in the second-floor meeting room, so you can pick me up there, Detective Shimizu has come to visit me again. Don't worry, I can handle it just be prepared to act if this is about the gang again.

Joonie 3: Alright princess, I trust you.

Jin smiled pocketing his phone once he had reached the meeting room, Jin took a deep breath and opened the door before he walked in.

The detective turned to face Seokjin as he entered the room, the man looked a beautiful as ever.

'He must be an actual angel' the detective thought as he turned away slightly to hide the blush which was forming on his face.

"Hello Dr Kim" the detective spoke before he held out his hand for a shake which Jin returned.

"Hello Detective Shimizu, what brings you here again?" Jin asked as he took a seat.

"As you know I am investigating Bangtan, as you know they are very dangerous people but through investigation that I have conducted, I believe that your boyfriend Kim Namjoon, is the leader of Bangtan" The detective said before passing the file over to him in, it was his evidence to make Seokjin believe him.

Jin took the file a slight glare was on his face, Seokjin took out his glasses from his doctor's coat and put them on, they were secretly a camera which Seokjin had made back when he was an assassin for hire. Jin could not help but be impressed the information which he had would be damaging to Bangtan but the smart detective was obviously blinded by Jin's beauty to realised that he had revealed a highly classified file to one of the leaders of Bangtan. Jin quickly took pictures of the files before he handed the document back to the detective.

"I-I refuse to believe it! My Joonie would never do that!" he shouted slamming his hands on the table as to emphasise the point, fake tears ran down Jin's face. The detective was heartbroken to see the man he was in love with crying but he had to be professional.

"I am so sorry Dr Kim but you have to believe it" the detective said just at that moment, the door opened and Namjoon stepped inside.

"Babe I'm he- babe! Why are you crying?!" He said quickly walking over towards Jin and hugged him.

"J-Joonie! He said you are part of Bangtan, that is not true right?! Right?!" Jin begged Namjoon could instantly tell that his fiancé was acting.

"Jin princess, I would never, I don't hurt people you know that" Namjoon said as he joined in on the acting.

"Are you sure?" Jin said sniffling.

"I am sure, baby" Namjoon said before leaning down and pressed a kiss to his fiancé's lips. The detective stood there watching, he felt jealousy boil within him.

'Just you wait Kim Seokjin, I will prove to you that he is not the man you see before you' the detective thought.

"I have to go, thank you for your time Dr Kim" the detective said before he left. When he was out of earshot, Namjoon looked at Jin.

"Did he have documents with him again?" Namjoon asked.

"Yes, I took photos of them with my glasses" Jin replied whilst wrapping his arms around Namjoon's neck as his fiancé smiled.

"You are clever, my princess" Namjoon said which caused Jin to giggled before they kissed one another again.


	9. Chapter 9

*Smut in this chapter*

* * *

The detective was furious that Seokjin is being bewitched by that despicable wench but that did not matter since he will save Jin from Namjoon's hands. He walked over to the office that he had at home where he had all the evidence he had on every corner of the walls. On his desk, he had 5 pictures of Jin in photo frames some he had photoshopped himself into the photo. He picks one up that shows Jin smiling.

"Don't worry my love, soon I will rescue you from him." He kissed the picture, he could imagine how happy Seokjin would be when he finally learnt about the man he had been dating for the last few years. Seokjin would wrap his arms around the detective's neck and press a kiss against the detective's mouth in front of Namjoon before they would head back to the detective's house where Seokjin would give himself to the detective as a reward for saving him.

The following day, the detective went to the hospital to confront Jin, he was on his break and was currently sat in the canteen texting on his phone. The detective quickly approached him but Jin saw him, he let out an irritated sigh, he had been coming every since day to try and convince him that Namjoon was using him.

"Dr Kim, I would like to talk to you again about your boyfriend" the detective spoke.

"Fiance" Jin replied.

"Excuse me"

"Fiance, I am marrying him" Jin answered before lifting his hand where his engagement ring was, he was not normally allowed to wear in whilst he was working but he always put it back on when he left or had a break.

"No, you have to call the wedding off, he is using you for sex that is it, he does not love you, he has killed thousands of people and he will kill you if you get in his way, do you not see I am trying to protect you from him, please believ..." the detective started ranting but was soon cut off by a hand coming into contact with his face. Jin had slapped him.

"YOU DARE ACCUSE MY FUTURE HUSBAND?! HOW COULD YOU?! I KNOW MY JOONIE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" Jin screamed which attracted everyone's attention before he stormed off.

Jin struggled through the end of his shift, he was angry with the detective for accusing his Namjoon of being the leader of Bangtan right in front of everyone else. When his shift finally ended, he packed his things up and without saying goodbye to any of his patients or fellow co-workers like he usually did, he left the building and climbed into his car before driving straight towards Namjoon's company.

Namjoon looked up from his work when his office door was flung open and in stormed his fiance. Jin slammed his office door shut before flopping down onto his fiance's lap.

"What's wrong princess" Namjoon asked his fiance even though he had an idea of what had caused his fiance's angry behaviour.

"That fucking detective, he keeps coming to the hospital demanding to speak with me then proceeds to talk shit about you, then today he had the fucking nerve to have a go at me because we are getting married and he started shouting about that you were using me in front of everyone in the canteen" Jin ranted.

Namjoon wrapped his arms around Seokjin's waist pulling his princess closer to him before he rearranged Jin in his lap so he was now straddling his waist. Namjoon lifted his fiance's body a little so he would be able to slide off his slacks and boxers. The only way to calm down an angry Jin was to distract him. Jin worked to undo Namjoon's trousers and pull out his fiance's hard dick.

Jin hoovered over Namjoon's erect member before slowly sliding down onto it, Jin moaned as he felt his hole being stretched to its limit the further Namjoon pushed inside him. All thoughts about the detective flew out of Jin's head as the head of Namjoon's cock brushed against his prostate, he let out a loud moan before increasing his bouncing speed until he came on his and his fiance's chest.

"We will figure something out to do with the detective princess" Namjoon spoke as he came inside Jin.

"Joonie be careful of him ok?" Jin said resting his head on Namjoon's shoulder.

"I will baby" Namjoon promised before reaching over to his desk, his one hand supporting Jin's back to make sure that he would not fall whilst his other hand grabbed his work mobile phone.

"What are you doing?" Jin asked Namjoon as he watched his fiance pull up the contact list and start scrolling down the list of many names.

"I am calling the captain of the precinct his works in, maybe he can stop this harassment" Namjoon answered as he pressed the phone to his ear then started bouncing Jin up and down on his cock.

"Captain Lee speaking how may I help you?" a man said.

"Hey Lee, it's Kim Namjoon" Namjoon said as he picked his fiance up then lay him down on his desk and started to pound into Jin's tight ass, hitting his prostate with each trust.

"Ah, Namjoon hello, what may I help you with?" Captain Lee said.

"Well Lee, my fiance Seokjin is being harassed by one of you detectives, a Haruka Shimizu" Namjoon said whilst trying to suppress a groan when Jin started to tighten even more around him.

"Haruka Shimizu, he has never been a trouble before do you have any idea why he would suddenly be harassing your fiance" Captain Lee asked.

"I am not completely sure, other than he believes I am the leader of some gang which is quite ridiculous" Namjoon said as Jin came on his chest.

"Yes that is ridiculous, I will look into whatever case he is working on and stop him, he probably is just jealous of you and Seokjin that he is trying everything to separate you" Captain Lee speculated.

"Thank you Lee"

"You are welcome Namjoon" Captain Lee said before hanging up. Namjoon put his mobile on his desk before he picked up his pace before he came once more inside Jin.

"So do you want to make a plan to break into the detective's house and get rid of him once and for all" Namjoon asked his fiance.

"As long as you stay inside me" Jin replied before pulling his fiance down into a kiss.

"Of course baby" Namjoon said against Jin's lips before he started moving once more.


	10. Chapter 10

The detective trudged into the precinct with his case file in his hand, the captain had ordered him to come in but to the reason why the detective was still unsure about. He knocked on Captain Lee's office door and waited to be called in, he could feel the eyes of the other detectives on him.

"Come in" Captain Lee bellowed, the detective took a deep breath before he pushed the door opened and stepped inside. Captain Lee looked up from his paperwork then motioned for the detective to sit in the chair in front of his desk, Haruka clutched the file even tighter as he sat down.

"Haruka, you have never been a problem before but recently your actions have been questionable. You must understand the embarrassment you would but this agency through if anyone found out you had been harassing CEO Kim Namjoon's fiancé Seokjin. I normally would let you do everything you need so you are able to solve a case but I cannot let this continue, Mr Kim and his fiancé are two well-respected people and if Mr Kim decided to make this public this could mean the end of this whole precinct but Mr Kim is a reasonable man, and I know he would never do that, so we came to the agreement that I will stop any cases you are working on and I will suspend you for the next month with minimal pay" Captain Lee explain.

"Sir, you cannot do this, the case I am working on is extremely important, you cannot stop me when I am so close to putting a dangerous criminal behind bars" Detective Shimizu complained.

"Damn it detective, why can you not just drop it, I know Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin personally and I can tell you that Namjoon is not a criminal, you are just jealous that Seokjin is in love with Namjoon and not you, now if you do not drop this then I will have you done for unlawful harassment which means you would lose your badge, now give me the file and leave, I only want to see you in a months' time with a different attitude" Captain Lee ordered before snatching the file from the detective's hand.

Haruka went to complain once more but soon closed his mouth when he received an angered look, he stood up then bowed at the captain before turning and leaving the room, he quickly turned back to see the captain shred the file.

* * *

Yoongi unpicked the lock and pushed open the door to the detective's house before stepping inside with Namjoon, Jin and Taehyung in-toe. The house was quite messy with dirty and clean clothes littering the floor, the group stepped over all the clothes trying to avoid disturbing anything which would make the detective suspicious when he came home.

The group made their way towards the detective's office which still had pieces of evidence tact to the walls.

"I thought Captain Lee said he shredded the case file" Jin said turning to his fiancé.

"Obviously the detective was a little paranoid and created a second one" Namjoon answered as he stepped toward the desk where the photos of Jin were. Taehyung sat down at the detective's laptop and put his memory stick containing an algorithm which would be able to hack into anything before handing the disturbing photoshopped pictures of Jin to his brother and boss.

"This is very disturbing" Jin said dropping the photo frames on their front covering the photos before stepping into his fiancé's arms.

"I'm afraid it gets worse" Taehyung said making Namjoon, Yoongi and Jin turn to face him. On the computer was loads of photoshopped photos containing Jin and the detective, Jin felt sick just by looking at the photographs.

"I want this bastard dead" Jin said to his fiancé before adding "I want to personally kill this bastard".

"You will princess, don't worry, I will not let this bastard live any longer" Namjoon agreed then pressed a kiss to Jin's forehead.

"Delete all those pictures and get rid of all this evidence" Namjoon ordered just as the front door opened. The detective was home. Namjoon gestured for the others to hide whilst he and Jin planned to confront the detective.

* * *

The detective walked down the hallway to his office, he was fuming that Kim Namjoon had his boss in his clutches but he would prove to everyone who Kim Namjoon really was and then everyone would be glad that he never dropped the case even if he did lose his badge. The detective opened the door to his office and immediately stopped at the sight of Namjoon and Jin standing in the centre of the room, Namjoon had his arms wrapped around Jin's waist whilst his head rested on top of Jin's.

"Good afternoon detective, I hear you have been talking about me behind my back and harassing my poor Jinnie, now why would you be doing that" Namjoon said coldly. Kim Namjoon was no longer here, instead, it was RM.

"So, the leader of Bangtan finally reveals himself" the detective spoke.

"Must be your lucky day, though I would not personally say that it was, I want to talk to you but first might I say how disturbing you are, to have photoshopped yourself into photos with my fiancé in them?" Namjoon said.

"Your fiancé, you are undeserving of him" the detective snapped at Namjoon.

"You may be right there but still I am the one who is marrying him" Namjoon said tightening his grip on Jin before he added "this body, it belongs to me and when I put that ring on his finger then he will legally be mine and no one else, especially not yours but then again you will not live to see that day".

"This is the true personality of your fiancé, he is not the man who would have brought you coffee, he is this, the murderer" the detective shouted as he grabbed Jin by his arm yanking him away from Namjoon, so he could protect him.

"I know" Jin said. The detective turned around to face Jin, shock was written on the detective's face.

"What?" the detective said.

"I know, what can I say, bad boys always attracted me and well Joonie is the baddest of them all" Jin answered a smirk was present on his face.

"You knew" the detective muttered.

"From day one, from all the kisses we shared, to the mind-blowing sex we had, to the engagement, I knew all along, you have been the closest to finding out about Namjoon but your feelings for me made it easier to deceive you, you were so desperate to convince me that you never truly looked at the evidence so you could not deem it as criminating enough to put Joonie behind bars, yet it was" Jin explained.

Yoongi quickly darted out from his hiding place and grabbed Jin's medical bag which he had brought just in case an event like this arose. He grabbed one of the sedative's then he stabbed it into the detective's neck and administered the sedative into the detective's blood stream.

The detective crumpled to the floor unconscious, Taehyung moved out of his hiding place before collecting his things and took a hold of the detective's feet whilst Yoongi grabbed his shoulders. It was time to get real answers from the detective.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: This is a flashback to how Jin and Namjoon met, the next chapter will continue with the normal storyline.

*Smut in this Chapter*

* * *

 _Taehyung wrapped his arm around Namjoon's waist as he supported the injured man, they had been on a patrol when another gang had attacked them. They had been able to take down the opposition easily but Namjoon had been shot so Taehyung was trying to get him to his brother who was a doctor, so he would be able to save him._

 _Namjoon was only just conscious when they arrived at the hospital, using the back entrance Taehyung practically dragged Namjoon through the hospital corridors, ducking out of sight whenever a health practitioner came down the corridor. It was late at night which meant that there was hardly anyone around._

 _They found Jin in his office doing some paperwork. Taehyung knocked on the door loudly before slamming it open._

 _"Taehyung, what are you doing he…" Jin said but soon trialed off when he saw the injured man._

 _"What happened?" Jin asked as he stood up and ushered them into his office._

 _"We were hanging out when these people came out of nowhere and shot him before running off" Taehyung lied._

 _"Are you hurt?" Jin questioned as he looked at Namjoon's wound._

 _"No, I am fine but can you help him" Taehyung replied._

 _"Of course, I can but we are going to have to move him to the theatre which is on the next floor" Jin answered before moving to support Namjoon from the other side. The brothers headed towards the lift as quickly as they could to avoid walking into someone who might ask questions._

 _The next floor was completely empty as it only had surgical theatres, x-rays, and MRI scanner. Jin pushed open the door to the theatre and order Taehyung to lay Namjoon on the operation table and to remove his shirt when Jin went to collect the equipment he would need._

 _When Jin started working on stabilising Namjoon and to remove the bullet which was lodged in his chest, Jin noticed a bulletproof vest with the words BTS tattooed on Namjoon's arm but brushed it off as he continued to work on his patient. Soon the bullet had been removed and Namjoon was stable, Jin turned around to face his younger brother._

 _"Is he going to be alright?" Taehyung asked worried._

 _"Yes, he will be but he will need a lot of rest to recover" Jin told his brother as he cleaned up._

 _"Thank you for doing this" Taehyung said._

 _"Taehyung" Jin suddenly said._

 _"What is it?" Taehyung asked his brother confused._

 _"Are you a member of Bangtan?" Jin questioned turning to face his brother._

 _"What no" Taehyung lied._

 _"Do not lie to me, Taehyung, I saw the Bangtan tattoo on that man's arm and people like him do not hang around with others if they are not in their gang, so I will ask you again. Are you a member of Bangtan?" Jin asked in a demanding voice._

 _"Yes, but I promise you that they are nothing like what you are thinking, they are the good guys" Taehyung said as he heard his boss groan._

 _"Thank you again for helping him Jin, I better be going" Taehyung said as he helps the slightly conscious Namjoon to his feet before exiting the doors leaving his brother behind._

* * *

 _It was a week later when Namjoon asked what had happened that night, his memory was blank all he remembered was going out on patrol with Taehyung then he suddenly was in his bed with a bullet wound._

 _"Taehyung" Namjoon called out to the younger boy._

 _"Yes Namjoon" Taehyung shouted running over to his boss._

 _"I wanted to ask you about the night I was shot, I do not remember anything" Namjoon asked._

 _"Oh well we were out on patrol when suddenly another gang came out of the shadows and tried to attack us but we were able to kill them all but before I killed the last one you were shot. I took you to my brother who is a doctor and he removed the bullet and stitched you up" Taehyung explained._

 _"Anything else?" Namjoon questioned._

 _"No not really, there was only the little argument I had with Jin about Bangtan but that is only him looking out for me" Taehyung said._

 _"What do you mean? Argument over Bangtan" Namjoon asked._

 _"Well, Jin saw the Bangtan tattoo you have on your arm then he asked me whether I was apart of it, I tried to lie but Jin had always been able to tell whenever I had been lying" Taehyung replied._

 _"He knew about Bangtan but that is impossible, no one knows about Bangtan only we do" Namjoon said before he started walking over to the lift which would take him down to the garage._

 _"Namjoon, please, do not hurt my brother, he is the only person I have left" Taehyung begged._

 _"I promise" Namjoon said before leaving._

* * *

 _Namjoon watched from afar as Jin returned home, the doctor looked exhausted as he opened his front door and stepped inside. Namjoon waited for at least 10 minutes until he walked over to Jin's house and picked the lock allowing him to enter the house. Namjoon crept down the hallway until he reached the front room which was connected to the kitchen, there was no sign of Jin though Namjoon could tell that the other man was still in the room._

 _"What are you doing here?" Jin said from behind Namjoon, the mafia boss turned around to find the doctor pointing a gun at his head._

 _'Obviously, Jin is not all that he seems' Namjoon thought to himself._

 _"I just wanted to talk to you about your brother" Namjoon said before lunging for the gun. Jin quickly moved out the way... too quickly before he retaliated. The pair fought with one another, each was able to land hits on the other but it was not until Jin was able to swipe Namjoon's feet from under him did the fighting stop._

 _Jin dropped to the ground as well as quickly straddled Namjoon's waist whilst grabbing a hold of Namjoon's arms and keep them grounded. Namjoon looked up at the man straddling his waist, he was beautiful, extremely beautiful, Namjoon could feel his heart speed up along with his member becoming hard underneath Jin's ass._

 _"You wanted to talk to me" Jin asked as he looked down at Namjoon trying to ignore the obvious hard dick which was pressing into his ass as well as trying to ignore the feeling to grind down on it._

 _"I want to know how you know about Bangtan, it is not known by the public of our existence and the police barely know about us" Namjoon said._

 _"Well obviously I am not a proper civilian or I doubt I would have just won that fight with you but the reason to why I know of your existence well that will have to stay a secret for a little longer but let's just say I know a lot more about the criminal world then my baby brother thought I did" Jin replied._

 _"God, you are beautiful you know that" Namjoon suddenly said._

 _"Thank you, though I do not have these conversations when I am sitting on someone hard dick" Jin teased before he started grinding his ass onto Namjoon's cock._

 _"Yeah but I bet they were hard when you were in their presence" Namjoon said as Jin's grip on his arm loosens allowing to push his chest from the ground._

 _"Probably" Jin said as their mouths crashed together as Jin continued to grind down onto Namjoon. Jin's hands clutched at Namjoon's shirt as Namjoon's hands slipped under the fabric of Jin's white blouse, Jin gasped at the feeling of Namjoon's cold hands on his warm skin, taking advantage of Jin's open mouth Namjoon slipped his tongue into Jin's mouth. Their tongues danced together as the kiss continued._

 _"Ride me beautiful" Namjoon said once they broke the kiss._

 _"Okay" Jin muttered standing up grabbing Namjoon's hand and pulling him from the floor before adding "but not in here". Jin pulled Namjoon to his bedroom before pushing Namjoon onto his bed. Jin looked directly into Namjoon's eyes before he slowly started to remove his clothes, Namjoon's eyes were fixed on the show which was happening right in front of him, his brain was torn between wanting to watch this forever or to strip Jin down, so he can bury his aching cock inside that tight round ass._

 _Jin kicked off his boxers before taking a step closer to the handsome man sitting on his bed, the amount of clothes that were still on Namjoon's body frustrated Jin. He made quick work of removing Namjoon's button up shirt before moving onto his trousers and boxers allowing the large cock to spring free from its cage. Jin's eyes widened at the size, he had to admit he was a virgin, he never had the desire to have sex with anyone until now._

 _"Like what you see beautiful" Namjoon said grabbing a hold of Jin's waist and pulled him onto his lap once more._

 _"Yes" Jin moaned out when he felt Namjoon's member push against his ass cheeks._

 _"Do you have any lube?" Namjoon asked._

 _"No, never need it" Jin replied a little embarrassed._

 _"Are you a virgin?" Namjoon questioned._

 _"Yes" Jin answered as he hid his embarrassed face in Namjoon's shoulder._

 _"Do not worry beautiful, I will make your first time amazing" Namjoon stated._

 _"You better" Jin replied as Namjoon pulled Jin's head away from his shoulder and slipped three fingers into Jin's mouth. Jin started to lick the fingers until they were wet enough before Namjoon pulled them out and positioned them above Jin's hole. Namjoon slowly inserted a finger into Jin's hole which made Jin crunch up his face in pain, Namjoon pressed light kisses on Jin's shoulder and face trying to distract him._

 _"Relax beautiful, it will make it easier" Namjoon said to which Jin nodded before trying to relax his body._

 _"You can continue" Jin said just before Namjoon pushed a second finger into Jin and started to work him open. Namjoon pressed a kiss on Jin's lips as he added a third finger then he started to thrust them in and out of Jin's body aiming for the gorgeous man's prostate when he finally found it, he attacks the spot to make the experience as pleasurable as he can for Jin._

 _"I think I am ready" Jin moaned out as Namjoon brushed against his prostate once more._

 _"Are you sure?" Namjoon asked._

 _"I am sure" Jin replied, Namjoon nodded before removing his fingers then guided his hard cock to Jin's entrance._

 _"Just lower yourself down slowly, I do not want to hurt you" Namjoon said._

 _"Okay" Jin replied before he started to slowly lowered himself down on Namjoon, he felt his hole stretch wider as Namjoon filled him up. He stopped a couple of times to allow himself to adjust to the new intrusion, Namjoon continued to press kisses all over his shoulders, neck and face to distract him from the pain he was feeling._

 _Jin pressed their lips together when he finally sat on Namjoon's cock, the kiss took his mind off the pain he was feeling as his ass was stretched beyond its normal limit. When Jin felt that he had adjusted to Namjoon's size he lifted his body allowing the cock to slip out of his ass until only the tip remained inside him before slamming back down._

 _Jin could hardly keep in his moans as he rode Namjoon's cock, Namjoon's hands were angling Jin's hips with each thrust until he hit Jin's prostate once more. Jin quickened his pace as he felt his orgasm start to build up._

 _"Fuck beautiful, I cannot hold on any longer" Namjoon groaned out as Jin clenched around him._

 _"Come inside me please" Jin begged as he came on their chests, Namjoon continued to bounce Jin on his cock before he came deep inside the gorgeous man. Namjoon gently lifted Jin off his cock before lying him down on the bed._

 _"So how was that for your first time?" Namjoon asked as he collapsed beside Jin._

 _"Amazing" Jin said before turning over and laying his head on Namjoon's chest, he felt Namjoon's arms wrap around him pulling him closer._

 _"Night beautiful" Namjoon whispered._

 _"Night handsome" Jin answered as they drifted off to sleep._

* * *

 _Namjoon awoke the next morning to the smell of food, the bed was still slightly warm which meant that Jin had not been gone for long. Namjoon pushed himself from the bed before grabbing his boxers and trousers but was unable to find his shirt. Namjoon exited the bedroom after giving up looking and headed towards the kitchen, the front room was still a mess from their fight yesterday._

 _Jin stood in the kitchen with his back to Namjoon, he was standing at the stove cooking something that Namjoon could not see. Jin was only wearing a shirt, Namjoon's shirt. It was quite big but on Jin, it only just covered his round ass as his broad shoulders took up more space than Namjoon's did. Namjoon observed Jin cooking, his eyes were trained on Jin's ass on occasion when Jin would reach for something and the shirt would ride up a little too far. Eventually, Namjoon decided to head over to Jin, who had to yet notice Namjoon's presence in the room as he was too busy concentrating on what he was doing._

 _"What are you cooking, good looking" Namjoon said as he wrapped his arms around Jin's waist._

 _"Breakfast, pancakes to be precise, I do not know what you like so I thought it was a simple thing to go for" Jin answered._

 _"That sounds and smells wonderful" Namjoon replied. Jin plated the last pancake up before heading over to the table which he had already put out the sauces. The pair ate in silence, occasionally Namjoon would reach over to brush off a piece of pancake or some of the sauce which was on Jin's lips. It was not an awkward silence that Namjoon had expected after only recently just having sex and they hardly knew each other but the pair enjoyed each other's company._

 _Namjoon watched as Jin collected the plates and headed into the kitchen to wash them up, Namjoon stood from his chair and followed Jin. He wrapped his arms around the older man's waist and rested his head on Jin's shoulder._

 _"Jinnie, I want you to join my gang, we do not have a doctor and if we get injured we normally sort ourselves out badly, it was not until I got shot that we had any serious injuries where we had to involve others, I can tell that you are more than just a doctor but I will wait until you are ready to tell us, I am guessing Taehyung does not know either" Namjoon asked._

 _"I will think about it" Jin answered as he dried his hands and turned in Namjoon's arms._

 _"Okay, just tell me whenever you have an answer" Namjoon said._

 _"How will I get in contact with you, I do not have your phone number and I think my brother would question it if I rang him out of the blue asking to speak with you?" Jin asked._

 _"I left a burner phone on your bedside table with my number in it" Namjoon answered._

 _"Sneaky, does this mean you had the intention of having sex with me when you came over yesterday?" Jin questioned._

 _"No, I always carry a spare just in case, I am lucky I did" Namjoon replied._

 _"Yes, it is" Jin said wrapping his arms around Namjoon's neck and pressing their lips together._

 _"As gorgeous as you look in it, I really need my shirt back" Namjoon stated pulling at the fabric slightly._

 _"Why, I think I look much better in it?" Jin asked. Namjoon let out a chuckle then removing Jin's arms from his neck before slowly opening the shirt revealing Jin's abs then he slipped it off Jin's shoulders and down his arms leaving the older boy completely exposed to Namjoon who had put the shirt on but did not button it up._

 _Namjoon lent forward and pressed their lips together, Jin instantly wrapped his arms around Namjoon's neck pulling the man closer to his naked body. Namjoon's hands explored Jin's body, mapping out every part in his mind before slowly moving them down to Jin's backside and brushed over Jin's entrance as his tongue glided into Jin's mouth._

 _"We can't" Jin muttered as he pulled away from the kiss._

 _"Why not?" Namjoon asked._

 _"As much as I would love to have another round of mind-blowing sex, I have work today and I would like to have the ability to walk" Jin answered._

 _"I guess you have a point, plus I probably should leave, we have to collect supplies from the docks today and as much as I hate being there I have to make sure that they are not taken by other gangs" Namjoon said before buttoning up his shirt._

 _"Am I allowed to know your name, after all, you know mine" Jin asked as Namjoon walked away._

 _"Haha, I guess we did not find the time to properly introduce ourselves, I am Kim Namjoon, leader of Bangtan Boys" Namjoon said as turned around before grabbing Jin's hand and placing a gentle kiss against it._

 _"Well, Kim Namjoon, I am Kim Seokjin or Jin for short" Jin introduced himself then took a hold of Namjoon's shirt and pulled him in for another kiss._

 _"Now, that what I call an introduction" Namjoon said once they had pulled away, his eyes glanced over at the clock before letting out a sigh._

 _"I better go" Namjoon muttered before pressing another kiss against Jin's lips, he pulled away from Jin and started to move towards the door once more._

 _"Namjoon" Jin suddenly said._

 _"Yes" Namjoon replied turning around to face Jin._

 _"Look after Taehyung for me, please do not let anything bad happen to him, protect him for me" Jin asked._

 _"I promise" Namjoon promised before leaving._

* * *

 _Namjoon returned to Bangtan Headquarters after leaving Jin, he had already come up with an excuse to why Jin knew about Bangtan even if Namjoon still had no idea._

 _"Namjoon, is my brother alright, did you find out why he knew about Bangtan?" Taehyung asked._

 _"A member of Bangtan was taken into hospital and was delirious so he accidentally muttered about Bangtan's existence without realising it and Ji... your brother happened to be there and do not worry, your brother is fine" Namjoon said before adding much quieter "Perhaps a bit sore"._

 _"Okay, wait why were you away all night if it was only that, wait why do you smell like sex, Namjoon please tell me you did not have sex with my brother" Taehyung shouted as Namjoon walked away._

 _"Might have had" Namjoon shouted back before entering the lift and going to get change._

* * *

 _Namjoon watched as members of his gang retrieved the supplies they needed and take them to the vans for transport, as Namjoon was the leader and did not trust anyone there (with the exception of his inner circle) he wore a mask to cover his face and to keep his identity a secret from other gangs who might come after him._

 _"Suga, how much longer?" Namjoon asked his left-hand man._

 _"Not sure RM, there are still loads of supplies to move, I am sure this is more than usual" Yoongi replied._

 _"V was the one how did the order this time, maybe he ordered extra by mistake" Namjoon said._

 _"Perhaps" Yoongi said._

 _"Get down" Hoseok shouted as a smoke bomb went off and bullets started flying. Taehyung stumbled over to Namjoon who grabbed the younger boy and pushed him behind the shipping containers and covered him with his own body, his promise to Jin was fresh in his mind. He felt a bullet bounce off the shipping container and went straight into his leg, Namjoon gritted his teeth at the pain._

 _Suddenly, everything went quiet, too quiet._

 _"Identify yourself" Namjoon heard Yoongi shout. Using the little strength, he had left, Namjoon pushed himself from the ground, a hand was over his bleeding wound and he stepped out from behind the shipping container._

 _There stood in the centre wearing complete black was Jin, in his right hand was a glock with a silencer on the end._

 _"I thought you were at work Beautiful" Namjoon said._

 _"Well, I am but probably not the job you were thinking of" Jin answered before walking over to Namjoon._

 _"Boss, do you know him?" Jimin asked lowering his gun along with Hoseok and Yoongi._

 _"You really need to stop injuring yourself" Jin said when he saw Namjoon's bullet wound._

 _"And not be treated by a handsome doctor like yourself" Namjoon answered before grabbing Jin's waist and pulled him close. Jin lifted his right hand and removed the mask from Namjoon's face then he wrapped his arms around Namjoon's neck and pressed his lips against Namjoon's. They heard a few gasps but the pair ignored them, Namjoon's arms wrapped around Jin's waist pulling him closer to his body._

 _Namjoon broke the kiss but refused to move far away from Jin._

 _"Jin-hyung" Taehyung muttered when he saw his brother._

 _"Hey, Taehyung" Jin replied turning to face his younger brother._

 _"What are you doing here?" Taehyung asked._

 _"I will explain everything when we return to your headquarters, there is something you need to be told about our family" Jin said to his brother._

 _"Come on you, I better look at that wound" Jin said pulling Namjoon away from the others._

* * *

 _Namjoon watched as Jin paced around the meeting room waiting for his brother and the rest of Namjoon's inner circle to turn up as they were putting all the supplies they had collected in the places that they belong._

 _"Sit down beautiful" Namjoon said to Jin._

 _"I am nervous, I am not sure how Taehyung will take this" Jin answered as he continued to pace._

 _"Taehyung had been through many different things, I am sure he will take whatever you want to tell him well, this is Taehyung we are talking about" Namjoon said trying to reassure the man in front of him._

 _"I know but this changes everything he knew when we were younger" Jin replied just as the door to the meeting room opened and in walked Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin and Taehyung. They all removed their masks before taking their designated seats then turned their attention to Jin, who had finally stopped pacing._

 _"You said that there was something about our family that you had to tell me" Taehyung said._

 _"Yes, our father was not who he seemed, he was an assassin, a world-famous one to be precise. When I was five he decided that he wanted me to follow in his footsteps and carry on with his legacy I guess so he trained me to hack, fire a gun and fight" Jin said._

 _"There are only two world famous assassins, The Princess and Obsidian who disappeared years ago" Namjoon spoke._

 _"Correct, our father was Obsidian and he had built up a big reputation but at the same time he made plenty of enemies, the day Dad died he was working, it had been a set up, the target who was meant to be there never showed when our father figured it out that it was a trap it was too late" Jin explained._

 _"You said that you were trained from 5, why was I never told or trained?" Taehyung asked._

 _"You were three when Dad started thinking about training you, but you were an extremely clumsy child, if you had not broken any body part normally your arms then you had fractured them. Since you spent most of your childhood in casts Dad was unable to train you, so he planned to wait until you became less clumsy which happened around your teenage years, Dad started planning but I kept him away saying it was either you would not react well or that you would struggle in many different areas, I never meant what I said, I just wanted to keep you out of this life" Jin told them._

 _"Okay, if Dad was the famous assassin Obsidian then what is your assassin name?" Taehyung questioned._

 _"I am the princess, you might wonder why I chose that name, it makes people look in the wrong direction, the police, other assassins or gangs would be looking for a female not a male" Jin answered._

 _"I think it suits you, Princess" Namjoon said._

 _"Thanks" Jin replied smiling._

 _"Thank you for telling me Jin" Taehyung said to his brother._

 _"It is alright, I am really sorry that it has taken this long" Jin replied._

 _"Anyway, it seems that this meeting is over if you would excuse us" Namjoon spoke before standing up and grabbed a hold of Jin's hand then pulled him from the meeting room._

 _"Have something in mind?" Jin asked as he followed Namjoon._

 _"I might do" Namjoon replied pushing the door to his room open._

 _Namjoon pulled Jin inside before stripping both Jin and himself from their clothes then pushing a naked Jin onto his bed._

 _"What do you want me to do to you princess?" Namjoon asked as he crawled on top Jin._

 _"I want you inside me" Jin whispered before pressing his lips to Namjoon's._

 _"With prep or not?" Namjoon questioned when he pulled away from the kiss._

 _"No prep, I am still prepared from yesterday" Jin answered._

 _"Are you sure?" Namjoon asked as he lined his member up with Jin's entrance._

 _"Positive" Jin replied Namjoon nodded before capturing his lips with Jin's as he pushed into Jin to distract him. Jin wrapped his arms and legs around Namjoon's neck and waist pulling the younger man closer to him so Namjoon could enter deeper inside him._

 _Jin threw his head back as he felt Namjoon stretch him wider the further Namjoon pushed in, the pleasure was overwhelming and Jin nearly lets out a whine when Namjoon stopped moving to let Jin adjust to his size._

 _"You can move" Jin told Namjoon who pulled out of Jin just leaving the head of his member buried inside Jin's ass before thrusting back in hitting Jin's prostate head on making Jin let out a loud moan._

 _Jin was a complete moaning mess as Namjoon attacked his prostate repeatedly, his walls clenched around Namjoon with each thrust, Jin could feel his orgasm starting to build up._

 _"Joonie, need to come" Jin moaned out as Namjoon hit his prostate, Namjoon gave Jin a quick nod before he wrapped a hand around Jin's dick and started to pump it in time with his thrusts._

 _"Come for me princess" Namjoon whispered into Jin's ear as he hit Jin's prostate again, Jin let out a loud moan before shooting his load onto his chest and Namjoon's hand. Namjoon continued to thrust into Jin's tight ass to reach his own orgasm, Jin was extremally tight around his member which made him come deep into Jin's ass before pulling out and collapsed onto his back beside Jin who instantly rolled over and laid his head on Namjoon's chest._

 _"Jinnie, princess" Namjoon said as he ran a hand through Jin's soft hair._

 _"Yes, Joonie" Jin replied._

 _"I want to ask you something" Namjoon told him._

 _"Which is?" Jin asked._

 _"Will you be by my boyfriend, to join my gang and help run it by my side?" Namjoon questioned._

 _"If I say yes then I want you to know that I want to keep my job at the hospital" Jin said._

 _"If that is what you want princess then you can" Namjoon answered pulling Jin closer._

 _"Then I will be your boyfriend, a part of your gang and co-leader with you" Jin replied snuggling into Namjoon's chest more._

 _"I love you" Namjoon muttered before pressing a kiss against Jin's forehead._

 _"I love you too Joonie" Jin whispered before the couple drifted off the sleep completely unaware of the future they held together._


	12. Chapter 12

*Smut in this chapter*

* * *

Yoongi dragged the slightly conscious detective into the warehouse with Jin and Namjoon following him. They had sent a message to Jungkook and Hoseok to prepare the warehouse before they had arrived. Yoongi shoved Detective Shimizu into the chair in the centre of the warehouse before securing his arms and legs in restraints then tying them tightly, no one cared if it cut off his circulation.

"Take Taehyung back to headquarters and get him to prepare a suicide note to put on the detective computer when we dump the body later" Jin ordered.

"Of course, message me when you have finished and want me to come and collect the body" Yoongi replied before leaving, they heard the van engine start-up and the van then driving off. Jin looked over at Namjoon then the detective who was slowly recovering from the strong sedative he had been given.

"Where am I?" he asked, his words were slightly slurred as he tried to speak.

"Your location is none of your concern as you will not be leaving this place alive" Namjoon said.

"If you kill me then the police will investigate my death and you will be found out, my death would bring your destruction" Detective Shimizu replied as he glared at Namjoon, the detective had yet to realise that Jin was in the room as well.

"My, you are dramatic, you make it sound like this is our first time killing a member of the police force" Jin said, stepping into view and took his place beside his fiancé. The detective's eyes widened.

"Seokjin, why are you on his side, he is a murderer. You are not like this, you would not condemn to the murdering of the innocent, you should be on my side, you should be with me" the detective said.

"Innocent, everyone Joonie has killed was not innocent" Jin answered.

"What about me? I have not committed a crime, yet this monster has condemned me to die, he murders the innocent" the detective stated.

"You are just collateral damage after all you did get in the way" Jin replied.

"You really believe that?" the detective asked.

"Of course" Jin answered. The detective watched as Namjoon wrapped his arms around Jin's waist pulling him against Namjoon's chest and then he rested his head on Jin's broad shoulder. Jin watched as a heartbroken expression appeared on the detective's face as he stared at the happy couple.

An idea crept into Jin's head as he tilted his head back slightly then pressed a kiss against his fiancé's lips. The both heard an unusual noise which could only be described as a broken sound coming from the detective, the couple broke apart and turned to face their 'guest'.

"Oh, I forgot that you are in love with me even after everything that has happened, you still hold feelings for me" Jin said.

"It is not like I can just magic these feelings away" the detective replied.

"No, you do not want these feelings to go away, you still believe that you can make me change my mind and come to your side but I am sorry sweetheart but that is not going to happen after all I have been with Namjoon for over 10 years, if I wanted to leave him then I would have years ago" Jin stated.

"Even after that long someone can change their mind" the detective said.

"Not me, you see when we were at your house I saw those disturbing photographs and the last thing I would do is go over to the side of the man who created them. I want to torture you, I want you to watch something or experience something that will completely and utterly destroy you, I want your last moments on earth to be the worst that they can ever be" Jin explained.

"You are not a monster like your fiancé is, I know that I would never fall in love with a monster but I fell for you which must mean that what you are doing is not what you wish to do, but you are only doing it to please your fiancé. Jin please look at what you are doing and really think about your actions, you are a doctor this goes against everything you vowed to be" the detective begged.

"You really are stupid, everything I am doing is what I wish to do, I am not doing it to please anyone" Jin replied before turning in Namjoon's arms.

"I think I know how to break him" Jin whispered into Namjoon's ear.

"Which is?" Namjoon asked.

"Fuck me in front of him" Jin answered quietly.

"Okay princess" Namjoon replied before capturing his fiancé's lips with his.

Namjoon moved his hands down his fiancé's body until he reached the hem of Jin's shirt then he slipped his hand underneath it. Jin gasped at his fiancé's cold hands touching his warm skin, Jin felt Namjoon lift his shirt upwards until he pulled it off and dropped it onto the floor. A moan escaped Jin's mouth when Namjoon took one of Jin's hard nipples into his mouth and started to swirl his tongue around the bud, Jin let his head fall back allowing his eyes to connect with the detective's before letting out another moan.

"Namjoon" Jin moaned, he saw a hurt expression flicker across the detective's eyes. Namjoon soon released Jin's nipple before starting the same treatment to the other one.

"Namjoon, I want you, I need you" Jin said as another hurt expression appeared in the detective's eyes as Namjoon started to strip Jin out of the rest of his clothes then Namjoon removed all the articles of clothing that he was wearing as well until they were naked. Jin dropped to his knees and instantly took Namjoon's large member into his mouth, he sucked and licked at the thick piece of meat until Namjoon came hard into his mouth.

The detective watched as Namjoon pulled Jin to his feet before grabbing the backs of Jin's thighs and lifted him from the ground so Jin would be able to wrap his legs around Namjoon's waist. Namjoon did not wait to prepare Jin and he instantly lined up his hard dick with Jin's hole then pushed inside, Jin threw his head back, a moan escaped his mouth as his fiancé filled him up.

Jin started to move up and down with Namjoon supporting him, Jin's eyes were connected with the detectives throughout each thrust. Namjoon's member hit his prostate each time and Jin moaned out Namjoon's name loudly. Jin could feel as his orgasm built up with every thrust but he tried to hold it off, he wanted this moment to last for as long as he could.

The broken look that was present on the detective's face and in his eyes as Jin bounced on Namjoon's cock. He notices when the detective's eyes would flicker down to his ass to watch as Namjoon slipped in and out of his willing body, each second that passed the broken look grew.

"Namjoon, I am gonna come" Jin moaned as his orgasm was getting too much to hold off.

"Come for me princess" Jin did not need to be told twice as he came on their chests, his ass tightened around Namjoon's cock and he felt his fiancé spill into him.

The detective felt his heart break into tiny little pieces as he watched the man he loves having sex with someone else, his head was filled with the noise of skin slapping together, the sound of Jin moaning and screaming out Namjoon's name.

This was the final straw, he had observed the couple kissing before but he still had hope about saving Jin from Namjoon but now he knew that there was no saving him, he was in love with the devil himself and Jin did not want to be saved, what was worse was that Jin supported everything Kim Namjoon was doing.

He was normally a strong-willed man but now he felt like he was half the man he used to be, the man he loved was in love with a monster, his police captain did not trust him, and he was now suspended for going after the truth. His life was falling apart around him all because of Kim Namjoon.

He did not even struggle when Jin walked up to him with a gun in his hand before undoing his dominant hand and putting the gun into it.

"Goodbye sweetie" Jin said before pushing the detective's finger down on the trigger. The gun went off and the detective's head dropped forward.

"I have messaged Yoongi, he and Taehyung are on their way to collect the body" Namjoon said to his fiancé.

"Well we better get our clothes on, I do not want to scar my little brother" Jin replied dropping the gun to the ground and started to pick up his clothes from the floor.

"Are you alright princess?" Namjoon asked as he wrapped his arms around Jin and pulled him to his chest.

"I am just worried about this gang who wants to destroy us and Twice, they have been quiet for a while now, that can only mean they are planning something big" Jin said.

"We will be fine, what haven't we taken down easily that we have not known hardly anything about at the beginning" Namjoon answered.

"Do not be cocky Namjoon, I just... do not want anything to happen to you, I do not want to lose you" Jin muttered.

"Nothing will take me away from you" Namjoon said before pressing a kiss to Jin's lips.

"Ew, I do not want to be scarred for the rest of my life by the sight of my brother and boss kissing" Taehyung complained as he entered the warehouse with Yoongi.

"Shut it Tae, it is not like we want to see you sucking Jungkook's face off yet we are still forced to see that every day" Jin retaliated which made both Namjoon and Yoongi chuckle at Taehyung's flushed face. Yoongi walked over to the detective's dead body and started to remove all the restraints that still tied him to the chair.

"Taehyung help me" Yoongi said as he wrapped his arms underneath the detective's shoulders, so he would be able to move him whilst Taehyung walked over to Yoongi and grabbed the detective's legs.

"Jungkook and I are going to make our own gang and then we will not need to do all this physical labour" Taehyung complained.

"Tae there is more to running a gang then you know, I doubt you will be able to run one little brother" Jin said.

"Anyway, I thought you and Jungkook loved to be physical with one another" Namjoon said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well in that sense we do but at least we are not as bad as you two" Taehyung answered.

"Yeah, you two cannot keep it in your pants even with people in the room" Yoongi said as he noticed the semen which was on the warehouse floor.

"How do you know that?" Taehyung asked.

"Well the semen on the floor would be proof for sure, you know that white stuff you walked through" Yoongi replied.

"EWWW" Taehyung shouted nearly dropping the detective's legs which made Jin and Namjoon laugh.

"Come on, let's get rid of the body" Yoongi said before walking over to the warehouse door with Taehyung following after, every so often he would wipe his shoes on the ground in an attempt to remove his brother's fluids from his shoe. Namjoon entangled his fingers with Jin's then he pulled his fiancé towards the exit. Taehyung and Yoongi took the van with the detective's body to the house whilst Namjoon and Jin followed behind in Namjoon's car.

* * *

They parked the car and van at different ends of the streets, so they did not raise anyone's suspicion. Yoongi had put the detective's body in a large bag to disguise it. Jin cleaned the gun of his prints but left the detective's on before placing it into the detective's dominant hand.

They had decided that the body should be put in his office with him sitting in his chair, the gun in one hand whilst he had a picture of Jin in the other much to Jin's disgust. Taehyung had put the suicide note onto the computer, all that was left was for the body to be found.


	13. Chapter 13

~Three days later~

"The call came in at 10 am, Detective Haruka Shimizu's cleaner, one Mrs Park Hayun was attending to her normal duties when she noticed the door to Detective's Shimizu's office had been left open. Detective Shimizu had told Mrs Park to never go into his office so she tried to ignore it but she started to worry because Detective Shimizu has never left the door open before, that was when she discovered the body" one of the detective's said to his boss, Captain Lee.

"Cause of Death?" Captain Lee asked.

"Gunshot wound to the head, it looks like he took his own life" the detective answered.

"Are you sure, one of Detective Shimizu's enemies could have taken him out" Captain Lee said.

"Positive sir, he had gun residue on his hands which is consistent with him firing it himself, we are sending his blood off to the labs to test for drugs but no one saw anyone suspicious snooping around his house, he was holding a photograph of Kim Seokjin where he had photoshopped himself into it, as you know he had been obsessing over Seokjin for a while, I truly believe that he took his own life" the detective replied.

"Yes, I guess you are right, Shimizu instantly changed when he fell in love with Jin, he must have taken his own life when he was suspended and with Seokjin's engagement to Namjoon must have broken his heart so much that he saw no other option other than to end all his pain and suffering, he was such a strong willed man and yet he turned into this just because he could not be with the man he was in love with, take his body to the morgue, there will be no need for an autopsy" Captain Lee said.

"What about the suicide note, want me to print it off" the detective asked.

"Yes and send a copy to my phone please" Captain Lee said before leaving the crime scene. He climbed into his car and drove from the late Shimizu's house, Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin deserved to know that Detective Haruka Shimizu would not be bothering them anymore.

* * *

Namjoon pushed his fiancé against his desk before attaching his lips to Jin's neck and started to suck on the skin until a mark appeared, Namjoon repeated this action until the whole of Jin's neck was littered in hickeys. Jin let out a small moan as Namjoon pulled away from his neck and connected their lips together.

Jin wrapped his arms around Namjoon's neck as his fiancé's hand slipped underneath his t-shirt before pulling the fabric off Jin's body and dumping it onto the floor. Jin connected their lips once more as he unbuttoned his fiancé's shirt and dropping it on the floor along with his.

Jin reached for his fiancé's trousers button when there was a knock on the door, the couple shot death stares at the door in the hope the person would magically go away but unfortunately, there was another knock. Namjoon pulled away from his fiancé and grabbed his shirt from the ground then put it on before he grabbed Jin's. Jin pouted at the thought of stopping but reluctantly when he heard another knock put his t-shirt on.

"Come on in" Namjoon said as he sat down of his office chair with Jin at his side, the door opened and in walked Captain Lee. Both Jin and Namjoon shared a look with each other before turning to face the captain.

"Captain Lee, what a surprise is there anything you wanted?" Jin asked the man.

"I wanted to tell you personally that Detective Haruka Shimizu will not be bothering you anymore, today we found him dead in his home, it seems that he died three days ago" Captain Lee told them.

"How did he die?" Namjoon questioned.

"I am not at liberty to say until I get some results back, hopefully not to long now" Namjoon opened his mouth to reply when a phone started ringing, it was Captain Lee's phone.

"Excuse me for a second please" Captain Lee excused himself before pulling his phone from his pocket and answering the call.

"Captain Lee, speaking" He said.

"Are you sure?" Lee asked.

"Okay thank you for informing me" Lee replied before hanging up.

"The results?" Namjoon asked.

"Correct, it has been confirmed that Detective Shimizu took his own life, there were no traces that there were any drugs in his system that would allow someone else to kill him" Captain Lee explained.

"Do you know why he would do that?" Jin said pretending to be concerned.

"He left a suicide note which states his reasoning" Captain Lee answered before handing over his phone for the couple to read the suicide note.

 _I am not longed for this world for much longer, as I sit here writing this suicide note as you deem, my time is running out. I set out to take down the leader of Bangtan Kim Namjoon, yet no one believed me, it was where I met the love of my life Kim Seokjin, a man who I cannot save from the clutches of Bangtan._

 _I have been broken multiple times throughout my lifetime and have been able to heal but unfortunately, I will never heal from this type of broken heart. I desire the one thing that I cannot have, it is why I made the photographs, so I would be able to pretend that I was the one he was in love with._

 _My life is falling apart around me and I know that I will never be able to regain what I have lost even if I tried, this is where my story ends and those who might miss me do not worry. I accept this and I hope you can too._

 _Seokjin if you ever read this then please get away from Namjoon and find someone who is worthy of you and remember that I will always love you._

 _Detective Haruka Shimizu_

"What photographs was he talking about?" Jin asked pretending to be confused.

"He photoshopped himself into photographs with you in them" Captain Lee replied.

"Thank you for letting us know" Namjoon said to Captain Lee as he wrapped an arm around his fiancé's waist.

"You are welcome, I must be leaving we have many cases to be working on" Captain Lee replied before walking towards the door.

"Goodbye Captain Lee" Jin said as the man left his fiancé's office. Once Namjoon believed that Captain Lee was gone, he pushed Jin against his desk once more before he started to remove his and Jin's clothes.

"Now, where were we?" Namjoon said pushing Jin's back on his desk and spreading this fiancé's long legs apart.

* * *

The leader watched as his inner circle approached him.

"Are you prepared?" he asked.

"Yes, everything is ready" one of the members of his inner circle replied.

"Good, we will start tomorrow" the leader stated.


	14. Chapter 14

Namjoon sat in the secure meeting room with his fiancé on his lap, he and his inner circle were trying to work out which gangs could be targeting them.

"Right, the easiest way to work this out would be to list out many different gangs and see whether they would have anything against us, Hoseok could you write down the gangs we say might have something against us" Namjoon said.

"Sure" Hoseok replied before grabbing a piece of paper and a pen.

"Astro" Jimin spoke first.

"No, they see us more as role models" Jin said.

"Exo" Yoongi said.

"Possibly" Namjoon answered.

"K.A.R.D" Hoseok said.

"Possibly" Namjoon replied.

"Got7" Jungkook shouted out.

"We are friends with them so I doubt it" Namjoon said.

"Dreamcatcher" Taehyung spoke.

"We have never really communicated with them so I doubt it" Namjoon answered.

"TVXQ"

"Potentially" Namjoon replied.

"Super Junior"

"Probably"

"Brown Eyes Girls"

"Probably"

"Wonder Girls"

"Probably"

"KARA"

"No"

"2PM"

"Probably"

"2AM"

"Probably"

"4minute"

"Probably"

"F(x)"

"No"

"Infinite"

"Probably"

"Miss A"

"Probably"

"BlackPink"

"Probably"

"Block B"

"Probably"

"I have run out of gangs" Jimin said.

"Same" Taehyung replied lying his head on his fiancé's shoulder.

"Hoseok, can you pass me the list of gangs please" Namjoon said reaching over to get the piece of paper that Hoseok had written.

\- Exo

\- K.A.R.D

\- TVXQ

\- Super Junior

\- Brown Eyes Girls

\- Wonder Girls

\- 2PM

\- 2AM

\- 4Minute

\- Infinite

\- Miss A

\- Blackpink

\- Block B

* * *

Jungkook had a taekwondo lesson today so he quickly exited Bangtan Headquarters, the meeting had taken longer than Jungkook had been expecting so he had to run most of the way there, so he would be able to make it to his lesson on time.

"Hey cutie, the name is g-dragon, what is yours" a man said as he approached Jungkook.

"None of your business" Jungkook replied.

"Aw, don't be like that, I could be the man who rocks your world" G-dragon said.

"Listen jackass, I am engaged so piss off" Jungkook answered getting a little angry.

"Feisty, I love it, listen beautiful, your fiancé would never have to know about it, just one round that is all" G-dragon replied.

"I am not a cheater and I would never leave my fiancé for a lowlife like you so why don't you crawl back to that disgusting hole you crawled from" Jungkook shouted before storming into the building that his Taekwondo lesson was held in, he turned his head slightly when he saw a suspicious look appear on G-dragon's face.

* * *

Jungkook finished his taekwondo lesson earlier and called for an inner circle meeting when he returned to Bangtan Headquarters.

"Why did you call this meeting, Jungkook?" Yoongi asked.

"I was approached by a man today who called himself, G-dragon, he tried flirting with me and tried to get in my pants but I told him I was engaged but he did not let it go, he asked me to cheat on my fiancé which I would never do, I did not think it was anything until I entered my taekwondo building and I happened to turn back to see a suspicious look appear on his face like everything had just gone to plan" Jungkook told them.

"I doubt it is a threat but warn us just in case this happens again, Hoseok and Yoongi were out at the same time as you and they had not been approached so it could have been a onetime thing" Namjoon said.

Taehyung felt worry build up in his stomach, he knew that his fiancé was extremally attractive and there have been many females and males who have approached him with the intention of going out with him, this had happened when Jungkook was alone or if Taehyung was with him but they normally got the picture that Jungkook was taken.

Tae knew that Jungkook would never cheat on him or suddenly leave him, after all, they were in love and they were getting married but that did not stop Taehyung from feeling a bit self-conscious. The meeting ended with Namjoon dismissing the event. Taehyung quickly stood up and walked off without waiting for Jungkook which he normally does.

Jungkook watched as his fiancé ran off, worry flooded his system. Whenever Taehyung ran off it always meant that he would go get himself drunk to forget what was happening.

"He does not want to lose you" Jin said from behind him.

"I know and I do not want to lose him either but every time something goes wrong he runs off and I can never find him, what do I do Jin-hyung?" Jungkook asked.

"Wait until he wants to talk about it with you" Jin answered.

"But that could be months from now or he may never want to talk about it" Jungkook said.

"I will go talk to Taehyung but I cannot promise that he will want to talk about it after" Jin replied.

"Thank you hyung but how are you going to find him. I can never find him when he disappears?" Jungkook questioned.

"I am his brother, I have my ways" Jin shouted over his shoulder as he left.

Jin found Taehyung on the rooftop with several empty bottles of alcohol beside him.

"Jungkook is worried about you" Jin said as he walked over to his brother and sat down beside him.

"Do you think I am worth Jungkook, he deserves someone so much better than me, someone, who would stay by his side and not run at the first sign of trouble?" Taehyung told his brother.

"I think you deserve each other, Jungkook loves you, he would never leave you no matter what, Taehyung we all have our moments where we feel like our fiancé or boyfriend deserves someone else or that they might leave us but I know for sure that it will not happen" Jin replied.

"What do I do Jin?" Taehyung asked.

"I think you should tell Jungkook the reason to why you ran, I am sure he will understand" Jin replied.

"Okay, do you think if I asked him if we could move our wedding forward to say the end of this week, do you think he will let me, I just feel like I would not be as self-conscious if he was officially my husband?" Taehyung questioned.

"If that is going to help you, I am sure he would be fine with it" Jin answered.

"Thank you Jin, I will go talk to Jungkook now" Taehyung said before running towards the roof door. During the walk to his and Jungkook's room, Taehyung kept replaying what he was going to say to Jungkook in his mind. He could feel his nerves build up the closer he got to his room.

"Taehyung, I love you and I would never leave you so please do not leave me" Jungkook said instantly when his eyes landed on his fiancé.

"I was never going to leave you Jungkookie, I am sorry about running off, I am just feeling a little insecure, having this man suddenly coming up to you after we just got rid of the detective problem has just made me thought that you might leave me for someone else" Taehyung confessed.

"Kim Taehyung, look into my eyes when I say this, I Jeon Jungkook soon to be Kim Jungkook will never leave you" Jungkook said looking directly into Taehyung's eyes before adding "Please believe me".

"I believe you" Taehyung said leaning forward and capturing Jungkook's lips with his.

"Jungkookie, would we be able to move the wedding forward to the end of this week, I think I would feel better if you became my husband as soon as possible?" Taehyung asked.

"Okay, I will become your husband in less than three days" Jungkook replied wrapping his arms around Taehyung and pulling him into a large hug.


	15. Chapter 15

Jimin and Yoongi walked hand in hand, they were on the outskirts of Bangtan territory. It was peaceful, hardly anyone was around.

"Yoongi-hyung" Jimin suddenly said.

"Yes Chimmy" Yoongi replied looking over to his boyfriend.

"I was wondering with everything that has been happening are we going to tell them, you know about what happened" Jimin asked.

"What, are you talking about the thing that happened at the start of our relationship" Yoongi said.

"Yes, if you are not prepared to tell them then we do not have to, but I know sooner or later TaeTae is going to ask" Jimin replied.

"We can tell them but not right now after Taehyung and Jungkook's wedding" Yoongi answered.

"Okay, I love you" Jimin said wrapping his arms around Yoongi's neck then he pressed a kiss against Yoongi's lips. The kiss was sweet, Yoongi wrapped his arms around Jimin's waist pulling the younger boy closer.

"I love you too" Yoongi mumbled against Jimin's lips before suddenly pulling away.

"What is wrong?" Jimin asked his boyfriend.

"I need the toilet" Yoongi answered before making a dash to the nearest shop which had toilet facilities. Jimin giggled at his boyfriend before pulling out his phone and started playing a game that he had recently become addicted to.

"Hi, my name is Taeyang, what is your cutie" a man said from behind Jimin.

* * *

Yoongi came out the bathroom and walked over to the shop where he saw Jimin but when he was close enough he saw his Chim being harassed by another man. Anger shot through his veins as Yoongi nearly ran over towards Jimin and pulled him away from the other man and stood in front of Jimin to protect him.

"Leave my boyfriend alone" Yoongi said glaring at the other man.

"Aww I was only playing with him, no need to get your knickers in a twist" the man replied, a smirk appeared on his face.

"Jimin we are leaving" Yoongi snapped before grabbing his boyfriend's hand then pulled him far away from the man.

"Yoongi, I am alright" Jimin said when Yoongi finally stopped moving and began checking Jimin over for injuries.

"Something must be going on, first Taehyung now you, could this be the gang coming after what they might deem the weakest members" Yoongi said wrapping his arms around Jimin's waist and pulling his boyfriend against his chest.

"We better head back to headquarters and tell Namjoon, there must be a connection between the man who confronted Jungkook yesterday and the man who harassed me today" Jimin replied before entangling his fingers with Yoongi's and started walking in the direction of Bangtan Headquarters.

* * *

"Excuse me, I am looking for... woah you are beautiful" a man said as he approached Jin. Jin looked up from the paperwork he was signing for another co-worker.

"I'm engaged" Jin replied.

"Yeah right, you are not wearing an engagement ring, the name is T.O.P because I could definitely top you beautiful" the man is now known as T.O.P said.

"This is a hospital, regulations say that I cannot wear any type of jewellery unless it is a plain silver and gold ring which I will not have until I am married plus how do you know that I am the one who was proposed to and not the one who proposed?" Jin questioned.

"The hickeys on your neck give it away" T.O.P answered.

"Then why talk to me when you know I am taken?" Jin asked.

"Because I think we would work miracles together" T.O.P replied winking at Jin.

"Listen, sweetie, I am not interested in anything you are offering, I am perfectly happy with my fiancé and I will always be, so get lost before I call security" Jin said glaring at the man in front of him.

Jin watched as the man walked away with a suspicious smirk present on his face just like Jungkook had said yesterday, it seems like he had gotten what he wanted even though he had received nothing from Jin. Once the man was out of sight Jin walked into his office and pulled out his burner phone from his doctor's coat pocket, he then pulled open his contact list and scrolled down to his fiancé's number.

Namjoon picked up instantly, he always did when Jin called.

"Hey princess" Namjoon said.

"Hey Joonie, something is happening, just like Jungkook yesterday, I was approached by a man who called himself T.O.P, he tried flirting with me but I shut down the conversation before he could make it go anywhere but when he left he had the same look that Jungkook had said about, he looked like he got what he wanted when he actually received nothing" Jin explained.

"You as well" Namjoon said.

"Why, who else has been approached?" Jin asked his fiancé.

"Jimin earlier today when he was out with Yoongi, the man called himself Taeyang" Namjoon replied.

"There has to be a connection between all these three men, it cannot be a coincidence, another thing that was strange is that something at the back of my mind is telling me that I know these names but I cannot think about who they could be for the life of me" Jin told Namjoon.

"Maybe you have come across those names when you were working as an assassin" Namjoon suggested.

"Possibly" Jin replied.

"Come home princess, it is the end of your shift now and we can warn Twice then probably sit down and try to list all the possible reasons to why you might know those names" Namjoon said.

"Okay baby, I will see you in about 10 minutes, I love you" Jin spoke.

"I love you too princess" Namjoon answered before hanging up. Jin slipped his phone back into his pocket then started to collect his belongings as quickly as he could, the faster he could leave the quicker he would be back in his fiancé's arms.

* * *

Namjoon walked to his room with his fiancé beside him. Neither spoke with one another, they did not need words to understand what the other was feeling and thinking.

Namjoon pushed the door open and walked straight towards his desk where the burner phone was. He grabbed it and instantly pulled up the contacts list which contained only one number. Namjoon clicked on it then placed the phone to his ear before wrapping his arm around Jin's waist then pulled him close.

"Jihyo it is Namjoon, we have a situation. My inner circle will meet yours at the warehouse from last time, I will see you within the hour" Namjoon said to the leader of twice when she picked up.


	16. Chapter 16

Bangtan was the first to arrive at the abandoned warehouse which was located on the intersection between Bangtan Boys and Twice's territory, it did not take long after for Twice to arrive. Namjoon sat at the head of the table with his inner circle and fiancé either side of him whilst Jihyo sat at the opposite end with her gang.

"What is the situation that you spoke about on the phone, I thought you got rid of that detective?" Jihyo questioned.

"We have, the detective is dead and the police are convinced that he took his own life, what we are here to discuss is not related to him but to the gang who is coming after us, yesterday and today, Jungkook, Jimin and Jin were approached by three men who called themselves, G-dragon, Taeyang and T.O.P, we believe that they are members of the gang who is trying to destroy us" Namjoon explained, each member of twice turned to face Jihyo and Mina.

"You were approached as well" Jin stated.

"Yes, when we were out yesterday and today, they flirted with us but we stopped the conversation going further, we did not really think about them being a risk until the very end when they had these suspicious looks on their faces like they had got what they wanted but as you could tell, we never gave them anything, we were discussing the possibility that the men were from the gang who was coming after us when you rang" Mina informed them.

"Did they give you a name?" Hoseok asked.

"Yes, Daesung and Seungri" Momo told them.

"G-dragon, T.O.P, Taeyang, Daesung and Seungri, why do those names sound familiar?" Jin muttered to himself.

"You have heard the names before" Jihyo said looking at Jin.

"We believe that Jin might have heard the names from back when he was an assassin for hire, he knew about Bangtan when the police or other gangs hardly knew about us" Namjoon answered.

"How is this going to help us if he does not remember the names?" Chaeyoung asked.

"Give him chance, he has not really been an assassin for the last 10 years now and we do not know how much longer before it was when he heard the names" Taehyung said defending his brother as Jin stood up and started pacing.

"G-dragon, Taeyang, T.O.P, Daesung and Seungri, G-dragon, Taeyang, T.O.P, Daesung and Seungri" Jin said repeating their names over again hoping it would spark a memory.

"This is ridiculous if he cannot remember then we are going to have to take another route to find out who these are" Jihyo spoke to the others.

"Do not give up hope on Jin just yet" Yoongi said looking over at his hyung who was currently staring at the burnt piece of wall.

"Burnt, the fire, its the fire" Jin suddenly said before walking over to them.

"It is Big Bang, they were a gang which was around for years then one day, their main headquarters caught on fire and the whole gang vanished, everyone believed they all died in the fire then over the years all their territory was taken over by us, Twice, Astro, Exo, Dreamcatcher and Got7, no wonder they are targeting us first we have the most territory which belongs to them, they must have survived the fire and started planning how they were going to claim all their territory again" Jin explained.

"So, they planned to start a gang war between us which means that we would take each other out then they go after the other gangs" Tzuyu said.

"Yes and No, think about it, if a gang war started between us and you then we would be forced to bring in other gangs which we are allied with to help, those would be Got7, Astro, Dreamcatcher and Exo which means during the war we would just annihilate each other and with no one to continue with our gangs, Big Bang can take over all the area and become the powerful gang they once were" Jin explained.

"So how do we destroy them once and for all?" Jeongyeon asked.

"We are going to have to locate their main base again, it is probably somewhere far away so they would not be caught in the fight but they can still have a good idea of what is happening, there is a possibility that they are hiding on our territory or they have small bases spread out across the ones they want to conquer" Jin answered.

"Then it is decided we will search our territory whilst you search yours for any buildings which can be used for this Big Bang group can hide in then we will talk about taken them down" Jihyo said.

"Okay but you need to be careful, you cannot let them believe that we are on to them and that we are still planning a gang war between us, they do not know about our agreement so let's use that to our advantage" Jin replied.

"We will be careful, this meeting is over, like usual, keep us informed" Jihyo said before standing up and leaving the warehouse with her inner circle following behind her.

"How are we going to search all of our territory, we have a large territory?" Jungkook asked.

"I am not sure, like I said earlier, us and Twice have the most of Big Bang's territory, we just have a bit more than twice, we should leave this for now and start looking after Taehyung and Jungkook's wedding tomorrow" Jin answered and the others nodded.

Yoongi stood up and took Jimin's hand in his.

"I was thinking maybe we should go on another date today since our earlier one was kind of sabotaged but if you do not want to since it being Kookie and Tae's wedding tomorrow and you would rather spend time with them then I understand" Yoongi said.

"No, I would like that, I heard there was a new restaurant that had opened this week, apparently they have some good food, do you want to check it out" Jimin replied look at his h... boyfriend.

"I would like that" Yoongi said before pulling his h... boyfriend towards their car and driving off.


	17. Chapter 17

The long white carpet led to the altar on each side there were petals scattered along the sides, rows of chairs had been set out. Slowly all the guests were trickling in and taking their seats, at the end of the rows on the aisle side there were bouquets of multiple different coloured and types of flowers. The altar was made from tree branches woven together with white and pink roses growing through, underneath the wooden arch there was a small table with the wedding rings were placed on a red embroidered cushion.

Taehyung stood at the altar with Hoseok, Namjoon and Yoongi whilst they wait for Jin, Jungkook and Jimin to arrive with Jungkook's parents, he turned to face Yoongi, he had a question burning in his mind that he had to ask.

"So Yoongi, when are you going to propose to Jimin" Taehyung asked.

"Jimin and I are already married" Yoongi replied.

"What?" Namjoon, Hoseok and Taehyung said simultaneously.

"But why wasn't I invited, Jiminie is my best friend" Taehyung said sulking.

"It was not something we could have asked you to come to, remember when we all went to America and on the day before we came home, we all decided to go to Las Vegas, well long story short, Jimin and I got really drunk and married one another, since we had only been going out for a couple of days we decided to keep things quiet until we were sure that we wanted to continue with our relationship" Yoongi explained.

"Wait so you guys have been married throughout your whole relationship" Hoseok said.

"Basically yes" Yoongi replied as the bridal march started to play, Taehyung turned his attention away from his friends to his fiancé who was walking down the aisle with each of his arms linked with his parents. Taehyung broke out into a smile as his gorgeous fiancé made his way towards him, Jungkook placed a kiss on his parents' cheeks before taking his place at his fiancé's side, their fingers were entangled with each other.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Jeon Jungkook and Kim Taehyung, if anyone does not wish for the couple to be together, speak now or forever hold your peace" the vicar spoke, the room stayed silent with the exception of Jin who was slightly sobbing at the sight of his baby brother getting married before him.

"Jungkook do you take Taehyung to be your lawfully wedded husband" the vicar said.

"I do"

"Taehyung do you take Jungkook to be your lawfully wedded husband" the vicar said.

"I do"

"Now it is the exchanging of vows and rings" the vicar spoke as Jimin stepped forward allowing Taehyung and Jungkook to take the other soon-to-be-husband's ring.

"Taehyung, you may go first" The vicar said.

"You are the kindest, most, sincere, loveliest man I know, and I am lucky to hold your hand, be in your arms and in your heart. If you will have me, I will make my arms your shelter, and my heart our home. I promise to be there for you, in those cold winter mornings, to warm you, on soft springs to watch our love grow, in our summers to play in the light of the sun, and in our autumn to kiss your fingers and say, it has all been worth it - every moment of our love" Taehyung vowed before sliding the ring onto Jungkook's ring finger.

"Jungkook your vows please" the vicar said.

"As we join our lives together let us vow to live in truth, to always communicate fully, to hold each other against the wind, to feel our hearts joined as one. I promise to challenge you to be everything I know you can be, to never be trapped in despair, to always see in yourself what I see in you, an amazing man, my husband, for whom I will always feel the greatest pride and admiration. To you I give myself and everything I will ever be" Jungkook said to Taehyung before sliding the ring onto his lover's finger.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you wedded husbands, you may now kiss" the vicar said as Taehyung pulled Jungkook close and pressed a passionate kiss on his husband's lips.

* * *

The hall that Taehyung and Jungkook had chosen to hold their wedding reception was massive. At the front was a long table for the married couple and their family to sit at whilst on each side were tables with white cloths covering them and chairs, each seat had a decorated name tag. From the ceiling, five large chandeliers hung. In the centre of the room was a large floor for dancing later on. Everyone sat in their seats as the food was being served, Jungkook had his parents next to him whilst Taehyung had his brother and soon-to-be brother-in-law Namjoon beside him.

The reception was finally getting underway now the food had been eaten, the couples were dancing together slowly as Jungkook and Taehyung had their first dance as a married couple. Yoongi and Jimin were beside them in their own little world, Hoseok was over in the corner showing off his incredible dancing skills even if his moves did not fit the music he still kept his audience entertained whilst Namjoon and Jin were quietly giggling at their dancing skills or the lack of it.

But the calm and peaceful atmosphere was soon broken when the reception room doors were thrown opened and in ran Momo, Sana and Chaeyoung, all three had panicked expressions on their faces. Namjoon reached for his hidden gun, he was on guard just in case Big Bang attacked.

"Momo, Sana, Chaeyoung, what is it?" Jimin asked as the three women approached them.

"We are extremely sorry for interrupting your wedding reception but we would not have come if it was not important" Sana spoke quickly.

"Woah, slow down, take a deep breath then talk" Jin said trying to calm the girl down.

"Like Sana said, we are extremely sorry for disturbing you" Momo said.

"What has happened?" Namjoon asked.

"Jihyo... she had been kidnapped" Chaeyoung said.


	18. Chapter 18

*Smut is in this Chapter*

* * *

Twice's inner circle piled into the secure meeting room at Bangtan Headquarters, the room was too small to occupy the 7 additional members, but they managed it with Jin, Jungkook and Jimin all sitting on their husbands/fiancé's laps whilst the twice girls either took the unoccupied chairs or stood beside them.

"Where is Mina?" Jin asked when he noticed that she was not present.

"We have not been able to get in contact with her" Sana said before pulling out her phone and calling Mina once more but it went straight to voicemail.

"Voicemail again" she said looking at the other members of her gang.

"Mina was the other person who was confronted along with Jihyo and now Jihyo has been kidnapped is there a possibility that Mina could have been kidnapped as well?" Jungkook asked, the suggestion that another member of their gang could have been taken without them realising sent shivers down all the girls' spines. Jin reached for a laptop that they kept in the meeting room just in case they needed it.

He hacked into the security cameras in Twice's territory and started an algorithm which searched for Mina's face, it was not long until he found her.

 _Mina was walking down a quiet street, she had recently received a call from Sana that Jihyo had been kidnapped and they were going to Bangtan for help. Mina was currently on her way back to Twice's headquarters to help with the investigation on locating Jihyo and taking down Big Bang when she heard tires squeaking from behind her, a van pulled up beside her and three men jumped out, two grabbed hold of her arms and held her still whilst the third shoved a rag drenched in isoflurane into her face. Mina could feel herself losing consciousness but she tried her hardest to fight it, it was not enough and soon her world went black._

Twice's inner circle stared at the video, all of them were in shock.

"She did not stand a chance to fight back" Nayeon muttered as she watched the men who kidnapped Mina put her unconscious body in the van and drove off.

"Are they the same people who kidnapped Jihyo?" Hoseok asked.

"Yes" Momo replied.

"This means that Big Bang knows that we are working together" Yoongi said.

"Jungkook, Jimin did they touch you?" Jin suddenly asked.

"What do you mean hyung?" Jimin questioned.

"When T.O.P came up to me, he pressed his hand against my back before talking, if I was not a trained assassin then I might not have felt it since it was so light" Jin answered.

"Now I come to think of it, G-dragon did" Jungkook said.

"Same" Jimin replied.

"If my theory is correct, the same thing must have happened with Jihyo and Mina, they must have put mini GPS trackers on us, so they would be able to find us, we would have all been wearing the same clothes when we went to meet with Twice which would mean they would know that we were working together" Jin explained.

"This is getting to big for us if they are now starting to kidnap us, we are going to have to involve the other gangs that Big Bang are going to go after" Namjoon said.

"Joonie, do you think that is a good idea, the only ones who are definitely going to help us are Got7 and potentially Astro, Exo only really do things that benefit them, and we know hardly anything about Dreamcatcher" Jin replied looking at his fiancé.

"Do not worry Princess, everything will be alright" Namjoon said pressing a kiss to his fiancé's forehead.

* * *

They used the warehouse where they held their meetings with Twice as the meeting place with the other gangs, it was a large building which would make it easier to fit everyone inside. Astro and Got7 turned up at the same time, whilst Exo and Dreamcatcher took much longer to turn up.

"Why did you call us here?" Suho, the leader of Exo asked.

"We are all here today because there is a threat to all our territories and to our gangs, they are called Big Bang, years ago they use to run all the land we now encompass, they are now back with a purpose to destroy all our gangs and take back their land, they attempted to start a gang war between us and Twice in hope we would destroy each other and you along with us but as you can tell that did not happen, they have now kidnapped Jihyo and Mina two members of Twice and they are probably going to come after members of my own gang as well, we need your help to take down this gang before they come after you as well because they will. If we work together then we will be able to take them down" Namjoon explained.

"You have never approached us before plus we have never heard about this Big Bang group before how do we know that you have only brought us here intending to kill us" Jiu, dreamcatcher's leader said.

"If we wanted you dead, you would be dead already" Jin snapped glaring at Jiu before he added "Big Bang disappeared along with all memory of them only the assassins remember them, you probably did not even have any criminal intent when they were running the streets, so I doubt that you would know of them".

"We will help you" JB, leader of Got7 said.

"Thank you" Namjoon replied looking over at his friends. Astro were all in a circle discussing whether they should help or not.

"We will think about it, we need to do some research on this Big Bang group first before we come to any decisions" Suho said.

"Same, we would not want to go into a fight without knowing whether the enemy exists or not" Jiu spoke before turning away with her gang and leaving, they were not long followed by Exo.

"What about you?" Namjoon asked Astro.

"We will help" JinJin, Astro's leader spoke.

"Thank you, we will contact you will all the information about Big Bang" Namjoon told Got7 and Astro before leaving.

* * *

Jin looked over at his fiancé, he could tell that the man was stressed. They were currently in their room, Namjoon was lying down on their bed whilst Jin was sat on the sofa with a book beside him. The meeting had not gone the way Namjoon was hoping, even though they had Got7, Astro and the remaining members of Twice on their side it did not mean that they were going to be able to take down something like Big Bang, from what Jin had said about them they had way more experience than any of the gangs put together, they need Exo and Dreamcatcher to help as well.

Jin placed the book on the coffee table before he stood up and started walking towards his fiancé, each step he took, he removed an article of clothing from his body. He was completely naked by the time he reached his fiancé, Jin straddled Namjoon's waist which brought his fiancé's attention to him.

"You are stressing Joonie" Jin stated as he started to remove his fiancé's clothes.

"It is hard not too when everything you have planned is starting to fall apart at your feet" Namjoon replied.

"Don't stress, focus on me, use my body to take out all the stress you are feeling" Jin said as he pressed his lips to Namjoon's in a passionate kiss. Namjoon instantly flipped them over so Jin was underneath him, the kiss continued as Namjoon lined his large cock up with his fiancé's entrance. With one quick thrust, Namjoon pushed himself completely inside of Jin.

Jin felt his ass being ripped apart as Namjoon pushed inside, they hardly ever had sex when Jin was not prepared since Namjoon never wanted to hurt the man he loved but Jin loved the feeling of his insides being ripped apart as he was penetrated by Namjoon's long, hard piece of meat.

Namjoon waited for a couple of minutes for his fiancé to adjust to his size before he continued with his fast thrusts, he rammed straight into Jin's prostate as he threw his fiancé's legs over his shoulders, so he could have better access to Jin's tight hole then he proceeded to fuck his fiancé hard. With each powerful thrust, Namjoon could feel himself relaxing.

Jin threw his head back when he shot his load onto their chests, moans still escaped Jin's mouth as Namjoon continued to pound roughly into Jin's body, he attacked his prostate. Jin cried out at the feeling of his prostate being overstimulated but before Jin was able to say anything Namjoon shot his load deep into Jin's ass with a loud groan. He then carefully pulled out of his fiancé's body and collapsed beside him.

"I love you Jin" Namjoon whispered as he pulled his fiancé onto his chest.

"I love you too" Jin muttered as he drifted off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Jin's hospital shift ended quickly, he left the ward he was working on and grabbed all his belonging from his office then said quick goodbyes to his patients and co-workers before exiting the building and walked towards his car when he felt a hand reach out from the small alleyway behind him securing his arms in place whilst another hand covered his mouth with a rag drenched in a chemical that Jin quickly identified as isoflurane.

Jin quickly headbutted the man holding his arms which made him stagger back, he turned to see the white van pull up at the other side of the alleyway. The two men ran towards it leaving Jin behind, this gave Jin a chance to grab a hold of his gun which he kept hidden in his work bag just in case. He fired off two rounds, a silencer was muffling the sound. The one man was able to climb into the back of the van whilst, the two rounds hit the other man in the back, he stumbled bleeding into the van and it drove off.

Jin shoved the gun back into his bag and quickly ran over to his car and climbed in before starting the engine then drove off in the direction of Bangtan Headquarters. Jin parked his car in its normal place beside Namjoon's, he grabbed his mask from the glove compartment then slipped on his pink hoodie and raced towards the elevator.

Jin found Namjoon in their room at his desk, he looked like he was watching something on his laptop.

"Welcome home princess" Namjoon said pausing what he was watching and turned his attention to his fiancé.

"It is good to be home Joonie" Jin replied placing the mask down before changing out of his work clothes and headed over to his fiancé's desk.

"What's wrong?" Namjoon asked when he saw the expression on Jin's face.

"They came after me as well, they tried to kidnap me but I was able to escape as you can tell, they must have seen that I was a skilled fighter because they ran the second I got free, I was able to shoot one of them, though without medical treatment he will die" Jin told his fiancé, Namjoon pulled Jin onto his lap and wrapped his arms around Jin's waist.

"You are not the only one this has happened too, it seems that Big Bang is trying to take members from all the gangs that they are after" Namjoon answered.

"What happened?" Jin questioned.

"Just watch" Namjoon replied motioning to his laptop which had five tabs open, they were all security videos.

"Jimin and Jungkook were approached when they were out today, just watch it would be easier than explaining what happened" Namjoon said before playing the video.

 _Jungkook and Jimin were walking side by side, the pair were laughing about something Taehyung had done the previous day in front of Jungkook. There were a few people around as children would be at school and others were at work. A white van had driven past them three times in the last 10 minutes which was making the boys quite suspicious as it looked identical to the van which kidnapped Jihyo and Mina._

 _Jimin pulled out his phone from his pocket and opened his contact list then scrolled down to his husband's number and pressed the call button before holding it up to his ear._

 _"Hey Jiminie, do you need something?" Yoongi asked as he picked up the phone._

 _"I think Big Bang are here, Jungkook and I have seen a van similar to the one they took Mina and Jihyo in, come around the street a few times" Jimin replied, he felt Jungkook hit his arm and pointed at the corner of the street when the same white van appeared once more._

 _"Yoongi, they are here" Jimin said as five men jumped out the van and ran over to them, two grabbed a hold of Jimin's arms which made him drop his phone, one of the men holding him placed the same rag they did with Mina over Jimin's mouth. Jimin watched as Jungkook fought off the three men but one pulled out a tranquiliser gun and aimed it at Jungkook who currently had his back to him._

 _Jimin tried to scream to alert Jungkook but it was too late, the man fired the gun. Jungkook dropped to the floor unconscious as Jimin himself started feeling the effects of isoflurane taking place. Jimin's eyes dropped, the last thing he saw was Yoongi, Taehyung and Namjoon jumping out their own car and running towards them._

 _Yoongi ran straight towards the men holding Jimin, he raised his gun and started firing at them making sure that none of the bullets would hit Jimin. Taehyung and Namjoon did a similar action to the other men. For a split second they all shared a look before dropping the two unconscious bodies, they knew that they were not going to win against three men carrying guns when currently they were unable to reach for their own weapons. All five masked men piled into the van and drove off whilst Namjoon shot at the van as Yoongi and Taehyung checked over Jungkook and Jimin._

"Are Jimin and Jungkook alright?" Jin asked worriedly for his brother-in-law and his friend.

"A bit shaken up but fine" Namjoon replied.

"Has anyone else been attacked?" Jin questioned.

"Yeah Jaebum" Namjoon answered before playing the camera's video of his attack.

 _Three men ran down the street chasing after Jaebum, he was already covered in cuts and bruises from the fight he had got into with another gang wanting to take over Got7's territory, when he was returning home he had been attacked by three men wearing masks. Jaebum knew that he could take them down but after recently getting into a fight with a gang he did not have all his strength, so he ran hoping that the men would continue to follow him to Got7's headquarters then the other members could help take them down but when he turned into the street where the headquarters were located, the men had disappeared._

"There was SuA as well"

 _SuA was walking down the streets of Dreamcatcher's territory, when she noticed a white van pull into the street it had an identical appearance to the once Bangtan had told them about kidnapped the leader and a member of Twice. She watched as a man lowered the window and pushed half his body out of it then pulled out a gun which she instantly recognised it be a tranquiliser gun._

 _SuA darted into the nearest alleyway just as the man fired the gun, she continued running occasionally looking back to see whether anyone was following her but there was no one. SuA knew she was strong but Bangtan had told them that there was about five individual that would come after them and she knew that she would not be able to take down five men by herself when they have a tranquilliser gun with them as well._

"Then Kai"

 _Kai was surrounded by five men who turned up not long ago in a white van, one of the men grabbed a tranquilliser gun from the van and aimed directly at Kai. His eyes flicked towards the eight bodies which came running around the corner, this drew the attention of two of the men who started backing away._

"And Sanha"

 _Sanha was giggling at his boyfriend's comment as he walked towards Astro Headquarters after being on a patrol with Jinwoo (JinJin) who had left him to go on a date with Myungjun (MJ), his phone was to his ear and Minhyuk (Rocky) spoke to him as he waited for Sanha to return to him._ _Sanha felt as something hit his neck, he could feel his head start spinning and his eyes became extremely heavy that it was a struggle to keep them open._

 _"Minhyuk, I do not feel very well" Sanha said as he felt his body collapse to the ground, the last thing Sanha saw was two figures walking over to him wearing masks and his boyfriend shouting his name as his world went black._

"Because of these attacks, Exo and Dreamcatcher have finally come around to helping us take down Big Bang" Namjoon told his fiancé.


	20. Chapter 20

*Smut in this chapter*

* * *

Astro looked like a mess when they walked into the warehouse to meet with Bangtan, Twice, Exo and Dreamcatcher. All the members had visible bags underneath their eyes but the worse of them all was Rocky, his eyes were bloodshot from crying, his lips looked cracked and dry whilst his body was visibly shaking. Eunwoo and Moonbin stood either side of the younger boy to keep him standing as he looked like he was about to collapse at any point if they were not there.

Jin smiled sympathetically at the boy, he could tell by how close the two boys stood when they met the first time that they were a couple, that and the occasional hands brushing together. All the gangs were standing near the member who had been attacked quite protectively, Hoseok stood at the front of them all, whilst Namjoon, Taehyung and Yoongi all had their arms wrapped securely around Jin, Jimin and Jungkook's waists.

"You have all agreed to help us now that you have seen what this gang can do, we need to work together so we can defeat them and they will never come back, working together will allow us to successfully take our revenge on those who they have hurt or taken" Namjoon spoke his eyes flickered over to Rocky who weakly nodded, Hoseok moved towards the table which had handouts on all the information they knew about Big Bang, he also grabbed a chair and wheeled it over to Rocky so the younger boy could sit down before he collasped.

"These handouts contain all the information that we have on this gang" Hoseok said as he handed them out.

"All this information is grateful but we still do not have any idea to where Big Bang's main headquarters is located" Chen stated.

"We know but this gang has started targeting your gangs when it only looked like they were coming after Twice and us this means that they could have gone after others too, we have no idea who else they have taken or hurt, I have had an idea which will work but I know that some may not like it" Jin said which earnt him a confused look from everyone.

"We need to stop thinking about our safety for now and think about Sanha, Jihyo and Mina's, I am willing to be kidnapped so they will take me to their main headquarters, Taehyung and I have been working on an undetectable GPS tracker which will allow you to locate me, I think you should wait at least 10 hours after I am taken because they would be suspicious and more on guard then to see whether it is a trapped which they would instantly know if I am taken then you all suddenly turn up" Jin explained.

"What no, I will not let you, you could get hurt and it would kill me" Namjoon argued.

"I know that you worry about me baby but you have to let me, I can protect myself, you know that better than anyone, I love you Joonie, I really do but for Sanha, Jihyo and Mina, we must" Jin replied stroking his fiancé's face.

"No, I can't lose you" Namjoon whispered.

"You won't, I promise you that" Jin said pressing a kiss to his fiancé's forehead before he wrapped his arms around Namjoon's neck and pulled him into a hug.

"Fine, just please stay safe" Namjoon muttered into Jin's neck.

"I promise" Jin whispered.

* * *

Jin pulled his fiancé into their room before removing all their clothes, Jin knew that Namjoon would need to be distracted so he would not overthink about the kidnapping tomorrow. He pushed Namjoon onto the bed before straddling his waist then he pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Namjoon pushed two fingers into Jin's hole and started to stretch him, Jin slowly moved his ass down so he was able to push the fingers deeper inside him. Namjoon added a third finger searching for his fiancé's prostate, Jin let out a loud moan when he felt his lover's fingers brush against his prostate. Jin increased his pace the need and desire to be filled by his fiance was too great, his pace pushed his fiancé's fingers against his prostate multiple times.

Once Namjoon thought that Jin was stretched enough, he moved his fiancé's body, so he was positioned over his hard member before slowly lowering Jin down onto it. Jin let out a loud moan as he felt his hole being stretched as he penetrated himself on the long dick pushing it further into his body as he sat down on it.

Namjoon groaned as he felt his member being encompassed in a wet tight heat. Jin waited for a while so that he could adjust to his fiancé's size before he lifted his body upwards before slamming back down, Namjoon's cock brushed against his prostate making the older boy moan. Jin loved the feeling of his fiancé inside his body, slamming into his prostate as Jin rode him.

"God baby you are so tight" Namjoon whispered into Jin's ear as he started thrusting upwards in time with Jin's bounces. Jin buried his head in Namjoon's neck whilst his fingers clawed at Namjoon's back, the pleasure he was feeling was overwhelming. He could feel as his orgasm started to build up but Jin held it off as he wanted to give his fiancé the best time before they were separated for over 10 hours.

"I love you, I love you so much" Namjoon whispered into Jin's ear as he came inside his lover's body, Jin continued to bounce on Namjoon's member until he came too. Jin collapsed onto his side, Namjoon was still buried deep inside him, Jin felt Namjoon move to pull out but Jin unintentionally lets out a whine.

"Did I hurt you" Namjoon asked worriedly.

"No, I just, I want you to stay inside me" Jin answered as he felt his cheeks heat up, a smile appeared on Namjoon's face as he lay down on his side and threw an arm over Jin's waist.

"Goodnight" Namjoon whispered into Jin's ear as he closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, I love you too" Jin muttered back as he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

*Smut in this chapter*

* * *

Jin sat down on the bench in an empty park, he knew that Big Bang would try to kidnap him again after all he was the fiancé of Kim Namjoon, leader of Bangtan. Out of everyone, they have taken he was the one who's kidnapping could cause the downfall of one of the most powerful gangs in Seoul. Jin noticed from the corner of his eye as a white van slowly pulled up but Jin kept his eyes forward not wanting to make it look like he saw them, Jin felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

 _Joonie 3: Hey princess, I just wanted to tell you that I love you xxx_

 _Princess: I love you too Joonie xxx_

 _Joonie 3: I love you sooo much xxxx_

 _Princess: I love you more, don't worry Joonie, I will be home soon and then I will not leave your side again xxxxx_

 _Joonie 3: I love you to the moon and stars and back, yeah you will not be leaving my side since you are going to lose the ability to walk for a very long time xxx_

 _Princess: Looking forward to it Joonie but I hope that I will have the ability to walk for our wedding day, I do not really like the idea of using a wheelchair to get down the aisle xxx_

 _Joonie 3: I can always carry you! Xxx I love you Seokjin_

 _Princess: I know Namjoon, I love you too xxx_

Jin watched as one of the masked men crept towards him with the tranquilliser gun in his hand, he lifted it slowly hoping that they would not catch the attention of Jin. Jin felt the impact of the dart hitting his body, he felt the sedative taking effect and he collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

Jin opened his eyes, he was in a large room, it had only one window which was right at the top and he could see steel bars on the outside preventing anyone from climbing out if they tried to escape. He turned his head around the room, he saw Mina at his side when Jihyo and Sanha were sat against the wall, Mina offered Jin a warm smile which he gratefully returned before pushing himself up and walking over to the others.

Sanha's eyes were bloodshot from crying, he was in a similar state to Rocky when the gangs had met up yesterday morning. Jin sat in the space between Sanha and Jihyo before wrapping his arm around Sanha's shoulders then pulled him into a reassuring hug.

 _"Kim Seokjin, you are more than we expected, we had a faint idea that you would be able to defend yourself but getting out of T.O.P's hold when you had inhaled isoflurane was something we did not expect but now we know who you are, it is not a surprise, The Princess, one of the most wanted assassin and you are working as a doctor and you are male, everyone is looking for a female assassin but I am guessing that is the reason behind the name" a voice over the intercom said._

"You guess correctly, we assassin learn plenty about gangs on our own and what we heard about Big Bang made you sound like badass criminals yet on the CCTV cameras I saw on four separate occasions you are running like cowards including when you tried to kidnap me the first time" Jin replied, he heard someone take a deep breath in an attempt to stop themselves from becoming angry.

"Oops did I pull on someone's heartstrings let me guess, the man I shot earlier, he did not make it" Jin stated looking over at the camera.

 _"You bastard, if it was not for us needing you to take down Bangtan then the gun we shot you with would have been filled with actual bullets, you killed Daesung, I promise you that when this is all finished, I will kill you slowly and painfully" a different voice screamed down the intercom before shutting it off._

"Looks like you have pissed someone off" Jihyo said looking at Jin.

"When don't I" Jin answered.

"Are our gangs going to come for us?" Mina asked.

"I know they are working together to locate Big Bang's headquarters which I am guessing is where we are but I do not know whether they have found it" Jin lied, he did not want to alert Big Bang to his fiancé and the gangs' plan.

"But I believe that they will come for us, especially Rocky, no one is going to keep him from finding you" Jin said looking down at Sanha, who gave him a weak smile.

* * *

~10 hours later~

Namjoon stood in the warehouse, they were all preparing to attack Big Bang headquarters which was located on the outskirts of Seoul. Namjoon could feel his heart was in his mouth at the feeling of being away from Jin for more than 7 hours, Namjoon knew that he could last for longer but that was when he was able to text or call his fiancé, but it being 10 hours and no idea whether Jin was alright was slowly killing him.

Namjoon could feel the eyes of the others gang members on him, they all could tell that being separated from the man he loves had taken a toll on him. His appearance was like Rocky's just without the bloodshot eyes. JinJin was occasionally checking over at one of the Maknaes, he had tried to keep Rocky from coming but he had been unsuccessful, Rocky was being stubborn, and they knew there was no point in arguing, JinJin knew that if it was MJ who had been taken he would be the same. Just by the thought of MJ being kidnapped made him tighten his grip on his lover's waist.

"Jackson, Rocky and Chen, I want you to locate Jin, Jihyo, Sanha and Mina" Namjoon said to them, they nodded before Chen and Jackson returned to checking over their weapons whilst Rocky looked over photos of Sanha and himself.

"Thank you" JinJin said to Namjoon.

"It is all right, he does not look like he is ready to fight someone after suffering through a few days without Sanha, he does not look like he has eaten or drank anything" Namjoon replied.

"The bare minimum, though you do not look any better yourself" JinJin stated.

"As much as I would love to go after Jin when we get there, I know that Big Bang will come straight for me and I am not putting everyone who was taken in danger for my own selfness" Namjoon answered before he walked over to his own gang.

"Let's go" Namjoon shouted to the other gangs before taking long strides towards his van and climbing in with his gang following, he started the engine and drove off towards Big Bang's headquarters and to his fiancé.

* * *

When they arrived Rocky, Jackson and Chen were told to hold back a few minutes whilst the other gangs attacked to make sure that they pulled all the attention on them making it easier for Rocky, Chen and Jackson to make it to Jin, Jihyo, Mina and Sanha who were being held in some type of room. Rocky timed two minutes on his watch, once they were up, he ran straight towards the building where his Sanha was been held. He could hear Jackson and Chen running after him.

Rocky followed the directions that Taehyung and Jimin had mapped out for him, they could hear all the gang members fighting in another part of the building. Walking through the corridors, Rocky noticed that there was hardly anyone around, it seems that they had kept their word about keeping all the fighting away from them.

The only time they came across someone was when they finally reached the room that held the love of his life and the other kidnapped victims, the man was stood in front of the door to prevent the prisoners inside from escaping. Rocky grabbed his gun at fired all his bullets, the man did not stand a chance as the bullets tore into his heart and he collapsed dead to the ground.

"Savage man, remind me to never get on your bad side" Jackson said as he searched the dead man's body for his keys, when he found them he unlocked the room door and Rocky ran in. Sanha lifted his head from Jin's shoulder, his eyes widened at the sight of his boyfriend.

"Minhyuk" he shouted pushing himself from the floor and ran straight towards his boyfriend.

"Sanha" Rocky replied scooping his boyfriend up into his arms then smashing their lips together.

Jin smiled at the couple before heading over to Chen and Jackson who handed them all a gun. He exited the room and followed the sound of guns until he found his fiancé and their gang along with the other gangs, occasionally taking out lower-level members of Big Bang. He found Namjoon and the other gangs surrounded the four remain members of Big Bang inner circle and leader, everyone looked like hell but it did not look like anyone from the gangs' inner circles and leaders had died.

Jin shared a look with Jihyo who was standing beside him. They both aimed their guns at T.O.P, G-dragon, Taeyang and Seungri before opening fire. The inner circle of Big Bang fell to the ground dead. Everyone turned around to see Jin and Jihyo, the Twice girls ran over to their leader and fellow gang member Mina, who had appeared with Chen, Jackson, Rocky and Sanha.

Namjoon's eyes were trained on his fiancé, he started moving in his direction, ignoring anyone who tried to speak with him. Jin saw the possessive look that was present in his fiancé's eyes and a shiver went down his spine. He knew what was about to happen. Namjoon roughly pushed Jin against the wall and crashed their lips together, Jin wrapped his arms around Namjoon's neck whilst Namjoon's went around his waist pulling the other closer.

"Okay, everyone let's leave and get checked over" Yoongi shouted as he looked over at the making out couple, he knew what was going to happen and he did not want to be present when it does. The other gangs laughed at Yoongi and his fellow gang members expressions before following him out to give the couple some privacy.

Namjoon stripped Jin of all his clothing and dumped it on the floor, he was desperate to be inside his fiancé. Namjoon unbuckled his belt before pushing his trousers and boxers down just enough for his cock to spring free from its cage. Jin broke the kiss and buried his head in Namjoon's neck as his fiancé lowered his body onto Namjoon's large cock.

Jin let out a loud moan as his fiancé penetrated his body, stretching and filling his ass up. Namjoon did not wait until Jin had adjusted to his size, he pulled straight out his lover's body before slamming straight back into it. Jin started digging his fingernails into Namjoon's back as his cock slammed straight into Jin's prostate.

Hearing his fiancé moaning, Namjoon picked up his pace bouncing Jin in time with his thrusts. Jin clung to Namjoon's body as his prostate was being attacked, with each thrust, Jin felt his orgasm building up.

"I love you" Jin whispered as he came on their chests, his ass tightens around Namjoon's cock as he continued to slam into Jin's prostate.

"I love you too, god Jin, I love you so much" Namjoon muttered pressing his lips to Jin's as he came inside his lover's body. He carefully pulled out and place Jin back on the floor, he wobbled a little but soon regained his balance, the couple quickly dressed before heading outside to meet with the rest of their gang, their fingers were interlinked whilst there were large smiles present on the couple faces. The princess and his monster were finally reunited.


	22. Epilogue

*Smut in this chapter*

* * *

~6 Months Later~

Jin had taken complete control of the wedding not that Namjoon minded, he wanted his fiancé to have the perfect day he had always dreamed of. The trees encompassed the altar and aisle, their branches were covered in small white flowers that the bright sunlight caught making them look like they were glowing. On each side of the aisle were white chairs set out in rows of 6, large lit oil laps lined the aisle side as if they were lighting the way for Jin to Namjoon even though it was the middle of the day.

Namjoon stood at the altar with Yoongi and Hoseok whilst Taehyung, Jimin and Jungkook were with Jin. Nerves bubbled in Namjoon's stomach as time ticked by as he waited for his princess to arrive and the wedding ceremony to start. Namjoon felt his heart stop when Jin appeared at the top of the aisle, he wore a white suit with a black shirt and a white tie, his arm was wrapped around Taehyung's, a bouquet of light pink and white flowers was in his other hand.

Jin smiled at Namjoon as the bridal march played and Jin started moving towards his husband-to-be. Namjoon reached out his hand for Jin to take when he was close enough, Jin let go of Taehyung's arm and grabbed his fiancé's hand before entangling their fingers together as they stood side by side at the altar.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin, if anyone does not wish for the couple to be together, speak now or forever hold your peace" the vicar spoke.

"Namjoon do you take Seokjin to be your lawfully wedded husband" the vicar said.

"I do"

"Seokjin do you take Namjoon to be your lawfully wedded husbands" the vicar said.

"I do"

"Now it is the exchanging of vows and rings" the vicar spoke and Taehyung stepped forward presenting the wedding rings.

"Namjoon you may go first" the vicar said as Namjoon picked up Seokjin's wedding ring.

"Seokjin, in this beautiful garden I dedicate myself to you. Although our lives may change like the seasons, I will love you. As our love grows like a seed to a beautiful flower, I will love you. When the winds of doubt blow through, I will love you. We will stand together, strong, nurtured by each other's love until the end" Namjoon said before sliding the ring onto Jin's finger before pressing a kiss against his hand, tears ran down Jin's face at Namjoon caring words.

"Seokjin it is your turn" the vicar said as Jin took Namjoon's wedding ring.

"It is clear to me now that everything in my life has led me to you - I think back on all my choices and consider even the bad ones blessed, because if I had done even one thing differently, I might never have met you and become your husband, your mind stirs my soul, your touch delights me, and your faith gives me strength. With you as my husband, I feel the love of the universe which spreads peace and harmony over all things" Jin spoke to Namjoon as he slid the ring on Namjoon's finger, a smile was present on Namjoon's face but Jin could see his eyes watering a little at his lover's vows.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you wedded husbands, you may now kiss" the vicar said, Jin threw himself at Namjoon, wrapping his legs around his husband's waist and his arms around Namjoon's neck. Jin smashed their lips together in a passionate kiss, Namjoon's hands supported Jin's ass as the couple made out with one another, they could here a couple of wolf whistles coming from the congregation but neither husband cared, all that mattered was they were married for eternity.

* * *

Jin stumbled into their bedroom whilst trying to get his clothes off, his husband was behind him. A dire need for one another ran through their veins as they tried to remove all articles of clothing as quickly as they could. Namjoon pushed his naked husband onto the bed before climbing on top of him, Jin then pushed himself upwards capturing his husband's lips with his. The kiss was passionate but needy, Jin's fingers were entangled in Namjoon's short hair whilst his husband wrapped his hand around both their cocks and started to jerk them off together, Jin moaned at the friction he felt as his member rubbed against Namjoon's, it did not take long for Jin to come. Namjoon was the only man that was able to bring him to a quick orgasm. Namjoon licked his hand of his and Jin's come before spreading his husband's legs wide.

"Are you still prepared from yesterday?" Namjoon asked his husband.

"Yes" Jin replied as he felt the head of Namjoon's cock pushing against his entrance before Namjoon pushed inside, Jin let out a loud moan as he felt Namjoon filling him up. Jin dug his fingers into Namjoon's back as he felt his husband's dick brush against his prostate, with each thrust Namjoon, increased with speed, Jin spread his legs even wider so Namjoon could have more access to his hole and continue to abuse his prostate.

"Namjoon more, fuck, I am so close" Jin cried out as he felt his orgasm starting to build up, Namjoon increased his pace, slamming at full force into his husband's prostate once more before Jin came hard on their chests with a scream.

Namjoon felt Jin's hole tighten around him even more as he continues to pound into his husband's willing body before he reached his own climax and spilt his seed inside his husband's ass. Namjoon then pulled out of Jin gently and collapsed beside of his wrapping his arms around Jin's waist and pulled him onto his chest.

"Good night my beloved husband, I love you" Jin whispered as he closed his eyes.

"Good night my gorgeous husband, I love you more" Namjoon whispered back as he pulled his husband closer as they drifted off to sleep.

The End


End file.
